


The Daughter

by BlackRosex



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Doppelganger, F/M, Hybrid - Freeform, Mystic Falls, Werewolf, Witch - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 28,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRosex/pseuds/BlackRosex
Summary: "I'm hurt you don't recognise me. I thought I was your favourite niece."What if Damon had a daughter? What if her life was a whole lot more complicated than he could ever imagine? Follow Luna Salvatore's story as she reunites with her family and friends and an old enemy catches up.





	1. -01-

Flashback

I sighed as I sat under my favourite willow tree in the garden, doodling in my sketchbook. It had been months since I had seen my father. He was fighting in a war against the north.

Uncle Stefan promised he'd meet me by the tree; said we'd spend the day together. But, I can hear him across the garden with Katherine, as usual. I was used to this. Since Katherine had showed up at out home she's all my father and uncle would pay attention to. 

Tonight was the founder's day party. I was supposed to attend - being a part of a founding family and all- but I wasn't sure I wanted to go anymore. My father was supposed to be taking me but he wasn't here.

I continued drawing in my sketchbook. I was supposed to be home by now but I wasn't far from the house so I could push it a bit. "I believe you are out past your curfew, young lady." I turned instantly when I heard the familiar voice.

There sat my father, dressed in his uniform, leaning up against a tree with a smirk on his face.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I got up and ran straight towards him. "Papa!" I exclaimed, jumping straight into his arms and hugging him tightly. He chuckled, catching me in his arms.

"Hey, Angel. You missed me?"

I cry heavily into his shoulder and held on to him as if my life depended on it.

"You're back! Why didn't you tell Grandpa?" I asked as I pulled away.

"I wanted to surprise you," he smiled and moved a piece of my blonde curly hair from my face. I laughed and wrapped my arms back around his neck, "I love you, Papa." 

"I love you too, Angel" 

End flashback

Present day - Mystic Falls  
3rd person

Damon sat up in his bed. He sighed as he looked at the clock. 9am. He groaned and got up from his bed.

He walked into the parlor and poured himself a glass of bourbon. He downed it and poured himself another. Stefan and Elena walked in. Stefan sighed and looked at his brother sadly. Every year on this day, on her birthday, Damon would sit and drink hoping he could just forget for a while. Stefan walked over to Damon and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Elena watched on confused, she had never seen Damon like this. She had never seen him look so....broken. Damon looked up at his brother for a moment then went straight back to his glass. "Want me to come with you?" Stefan asked, "No," Damon simply replied, he got up, walked to the front door and left. 

"What's wrong with him?" Elena questioned, Stefan sighed sadly. 

"Today's his daughters birthday," he told Elena. She looked at him shocked, "Damon has a daughter?" 

"Had.." he corrects her "she died a long time ago." 

"What happened?" Elena asks cautiously, knowing this would probably be a touchy subject. Stefan looked at her and told her, "in 1864 after we supposedly died she went missing. No one knows what happened to her," he sat down, a tear slipped down his face while Elena sat beside him and held his hand. 

"She was only nine," he smiled "she was sweet, caring. She always knew how to put a smile onto someone else's face," he sighed. "What was her name?" she asked. 

"Luna. Her name was Luna Grace Salvatore," Stefan replies "every year Damon goes to the willow tree down by the lake and just sits for a while. It was her favourite place to go when she was alive." He looks down sadly remembering his niece. Elena wraps her arms around his neck in a comforting hug.


	2. -02-

Luna (P.O.V)

Sunlight streams through the windows of the crappy motel i'm staying in. I sigh, "Happy Birthday, me," I say to myself. I groan and fall backwards onto the bed again, I lie there for a while fiddling with the necklace that my father gave me for my seventh birthday. I miss him, I miss my uncle too. I know exactly where they are and I want nothing more than to go see them. But i can't. I can't risk it, it's too dangerous.

Suddenly my phone rings. I groan again and answer it.

Me: Hello?

Rose: Luna, how would you feel about getting some freedom?

Me: What do you mean?

Rose: Just come to the address I sent you. You'll see what I mean.

Me: Okay, fine i'm on my way.

What was that all about? I pull myself out of bed and head to the address that Rose sent me.

\----------

I walk up to this dilapidated, broken house. It's 300 miles from Mystic Falls. 300 miles from my father and uncle. I push the door open. It creaks. I walk toward where I can hear Rose. When I walk to the top of the stairs I see a face i never wanted to see again. The face of Katherine Pierce. Unconscious. I study her slightly and then I   
realise. The Petrova doppelganger. I raise my eyebrows slightly and look at Rose. This should be interesting.

Rose walks up the stairs and motions for me to follow her. Once we're in the hallway Rose and Trevor pull me into a hug followed by Grace, my favourite out of the three. "So, you called him?" Trevor asks Rose, I tense slightly knowing exactly who they're talking about.

"No I called one of his contacts. You know how this works," she replies, "They say Elijah got it." I was about to say something when the floorboards creak. I turn around to see the doppelganger, whose name I haven't bothered learning, standing listening. "There's nothing around here for miles, if you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?" I say sternly. 

"Who's Elijah," she asks, "your worst nightmare," Rose replies. Well that's debatable. We walk out leaving the doppleganger. 

"So you're using her to negotiate your freedom?" I ask no one in particular. Trevor looks up at me, "no, we're using her to negotiate our freedom, all four of us," he tells me, putting emphasis on 'our'.

"Right. Well I don't know about you two but i'd rather be about a million miles away from here when and if Elijah comes here," I tell them, "I mean he'll probably grant Rose and Grace their freedom and he might grant Trevor his, but me. Never. He'll kill me on sight."

"Can you have a little faith? Please," Rose asks. 

"Look, what I did was much worse than what you three did. They'd never let me live," I reply. Rose, Grace and Trevor sigh in defeat knowing i'm right. Trevor walks out of the room and I sit on the sofa next to the wall.

"Why am I here?" I hear the doppelganger ask as she walks into the room. 

I groan, "you keep asking us questions like we're gonna answer them," I tell her.

"Why won't you?" she asks, I roll my eyes, "that's another one," I retort.

"You got me, okay? It's not like I can go anywhere..." valid point, "...the least you can do is tell me what you want." Again valid point. 

"We personally want nothing," Rose replies, "we're just a delivery service." 

"Delivery to who? Elijah?" she asks putting the pieces together. 

"Two points to the eavesdropper," I say sarcastically. Grace giggles and I look at her and smile. Out of the three of them Grace has always been my favourite. Trevor is just plain annoying and the oldest of the two sisters, Rose, is very boring.

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?" she asks, no shit Sherlock, "he's one of the vampires, The Originals," I inform her. She turns to me, "What do you mean?" she asks. 

"Again with the questions," I mutter, "well i'll leave you three alone now. I'm gonna put about a million miles between me and Elijah. Don't really want to die." Grace glances at me and nods as if to say goodbye, I smile. 

\--------

Grace's (P.O.V)

After Luna left the doppelganger kept hounding us for information on the originals. God, is she annoying. I hate doppelgangers, they cause so much trouble. Of course my hate is justified, i've been on the run for 500 years because of one. Trevor just had to fall for Katerina didn't he? She didn't even love him, she was just using us to escape the sacrifice. But Trevor wasn't the only one to make a mistake. My mistake made things a lot worse, for me mostly. 

"What's wrong?" I hear my sister ask from behind me. I slowly turn around, walk over to a chair and sit down in it. 

"Gracie-May." I cringe at the use of my full name. 

I sigh, "do you really think he will accept the deal?" I ask. 

"It's the doppelganger. He wants her. This will work, he's a man of his word," Rose explains. I rest my head back and let out a small breath. 

"Do you think he'll send someone else? Or will he come himself?" I ask, looking at her. I see her stiffen slightly which gave me my answer. 

I guess my relationship with the infamous nobel original had made my apparent betrayal worse. Before Katerina, everything between Elijah and I was great. We were in love. But once the originals found out that Katerina had been to my house after she fled, thing went downhill. 

I was found in my home, alone. Rose and Trevor went out looking for Katerina so they could take her back to Klaus. When I arrived at the castle, I begged and pleaded that they believe me when I said that Katerina manipulated us, that we did nothing wrong but it didn't work. Klaus sentenced me to death. And Elijah did nothing to stop him. 

I thought he loved me but I guess not. I was tied to a stake to have the sunlight finish me off but Trevor saved me. Not that I wanted to be saved. You see when Elijah did nothing to help me, when he didn't believe me it became apparent that he didn't love me like I thought he did. My heart broke and I didn't want to live anymore. Trevor convinced me to live, for Rose. 

\-------

"He's here! This was a mistake." Trevor says as he starts to pace. 

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me," Rose states. The inexplicable urge to just drop down dead bubbled inside me. 

"No! He wants me and Grace dead, Rose!" Trevor snaps. It's true he will most likely kill me. Originals don't take betrayal lightly and for me it's double betrayal. I betrayed their trust and then there's my relationship with Elijah. 

"He wants her more," Rose snaps back, gesturing to Elena. My heart pounds against my chest and my breath quickens.

"I can't do this," I whisper, catching their attention. "You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you but we need to get out of here!" I exclaim, my words laced with complete terror. 

"Hey!" Rose grabs mine and Trevor's shoulders, "what are we?"

Dead.

"We're family, forever," Trevor says while I mumble it quieter. 

A loud knock echoes through the house as I try to calm myself down a bit. Tears slip down my face. 

"You're scared," Elena states, almost shocked that we are.

"Stay with her and don't make a sound," Rose commands and leaves Trevor and I to think about what is possibly our last moments. 

\-------

3rd Person

Rose nervously walks to the front door and opens it. Her blood runs cold at the sight of a man in a suit. Elijah. 

"Rose-Marie," he says as he walks in, "is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Yes, in here," Rose states, leading him into the next room, "you have to forgive the house."

"Oh, no, what's a little dirt? I completely understand," Elijah says before sitting down it the chair that was previously occupied by Grace. He knew she was here, possibly hiding. He was able to catch the scent of the younger girl the second he entered the house. Something within him wanted him to find her to see her. But he buried that feeling under anger and betrayal.

"So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me?" he continues, looking up at the girl. 

"I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running. You in a position to grant me that?" Rose explains, making sure to keep a slight distance between her and Elijah. 

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pets. What are their names these days? Trevor and Grace. If I so see fit," he informs her. He had noticed the way Rose froze when he mentioned her sister. He had felt a small shiver run across his skin as he said her name. Just like he did when he first met the little maid in 1487.

"Katerina Petrova?" Rose says, capturing his attention. 

"I'm listening," Elijah states.

"She didn't burn in the church in 1864."

"Continue," he urges.

"She survived."

"Where is she?"

"You don't seem surprised by this."

"Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilisation, which is a mere three hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I surmised it had everything to   
do with Katerina. Do you have her in your possession?" he states with a smile. 

"No, but I have better. I have her doppleganger," Rose tells him. Elijah's smile drops. 

"That's impossible, her family line ended with her. I know that for a fact," he insists.

"The facts are wrong."

"Well, show her to me," Elijah demands, rising from his seat.

"Elijah, you are a man of honour, you are to be trusted but I need your word," Rose pleads. She needs to know that they will be free, especially Grace. 

"You have my word i will pardon you," Elijah tells her, not saying anything about Trevor or Grace.

Rose sighs at the words before turning around, "follow me." He follows her and they arrive at the main room. Elijah looks over the balcony, first his eyes land on Grace who nervously glances at him but then they land on Elena. He rushes down to her and smells her neck. 

"Human. It's impossible. Hello there," he says smiling at the scared girl, "we have a long journey ahead of us. We should get going."

"Please, don't let him take me," Elena pleads, looking at Rose for help.

"One last piece of business and we're done," Elijah states before walking over to Trevor and Grace. Grace slowly backs away from Elijah still not being able to look him in the eye. Elijah circles Trevor like a predator and smirks. He looks back at Grace who looks terrified. He felt a small ache at the sight but ignores it. 

Elijah then proceeds to slap Trevor's head clean off. He knows that Trevor wasn't the only one to betray him but he can't bring himself to kill Grace.


	3. -03-

Luna (P.O.V)

I'm just leaving the hotel when i'm rushed into an alley and pushed up against the wall. My eyes widen when i see who it is. Elijah. He drops me and I fall to the floor. I cough trying to catch my breath and look up at Elijah. I say nothing as fear courses through my veins. "Hello, Luna," he says, amused by my fear, "Elijah," I mumble. 

I stand up looking at him. "You know, Luna, Your father and uncle are lucky to be alive. They staked me. Now under usual circumstances I would have torn their hearts from their chests but luckily for them I need them to protect the doppelganger, which is precisely why i'm here.." he pauses, "I want you to go to Mystic Falls and help keep her safe." 

I look at him terrified yet very confused, "Okay.." I start slowly, "why me?" 

"Well Luna, you have evaded my family since 1919, from what i've heard you have a lot of resources, you're undoubtedly one of the smartest people i've met and I need someone who I know won't be stupid enough to betray me," he finishes giving me a pointed look, "so what do you say, help me and you get to live a little while longer?" Not very comforting. 

"Deal," I reply, not that I had much of a choice.

\-------------

I watch from the edge of the woods near the Salvatore Boarding house. Stefan and Elena left earlier, my father just left. I approach the door and walk in. I go to the parlor and see Rose and Grace sitting on the sofa with a glass of bourbon. They hear me approach and whip their heads around to look at me. Rose gets up from her chair and hugs me as tears fall down her face, no doubt for Trevor. 

"What are you doing here?" she questions, "I came to help, figure I should stop running from my problems and face them," I sigh. We're silent for a moment before Grace says, "you think they'll recognise you?" meaning my father and uncle, I look at her and shrug. 

"Well if they don't do you plan on telling them," she questions. "I want to but what if we can't stop Klaus and he kills me and they have to lose me again?" I say sadly, "plus would they even believe me?" They say nothing until Rose says, "they deserve to know."

\------------

After I left Rose and Grace I decided to come to the tomb where I heard Katherine was rotting away. I stood at the door as Katherine slowly struggles down the hallway, she looks at me slightly confused while I look at her completely amused. 

"Who are you?" she asks. 

"I'm slightly offended you don't recognise me. Although, why would you? You haven't seen me since I was nine and it's not like you really paid any attention to me, you only ever really noticed my father and uncle," I cock my head to the side slightly waiting for her to figure it out. 

Her face morphs into shock and realisation, "Luna.." she breathes out, "..how are you here?"

I smirk at her, "well I met a guy in New Orleans," I tell her, "but that doesn't really matter now does it. I have to say, seeing you in here is a wonderful sight," I laugh. I smirk and leave Katherine to rot. 

3rd person 

"Damon, can I talk to you for a minute?" Rose said as she entered the parlor. 

"Sure, what's up?" he replies, "did Elena tell you about the other girl that was with Trevor, Grace and I when we took her," she asks. 

"Yeah, why?" he asks confused as to why she would bring it up. 

"She's an old friend of mine but i'm telling you this because you know her too. Well you did," she tells him as he raises an eyebrow confused.

"Damon it's..." she pauses for a second, "..it's Luna, your daughter." Damon looks at her shocked and confused. 

"Really Rose, remind me to tell everyone to never share secrets with you," Luna retorts sarcastically.

Rose rolls her eyes, "Luna. Still as sarcastic as ever I see." 

Luna looks at her, "always," she flashes a smile. Grace laughs.

Rose and Grace leave them alone to talk. Luna walks further into the room and towards the bourbon. She pours herself a glass and downs it instantly. Damon stares at her in shock.

"Are you just gonna stand there shocked or what?" Luna mumbles, Damon says nothing and flashes over to her and pulls her into a tight hug. They stand there and embrace each other for a minute with tears flowing down both of their faces.

"I'm sorry, Papa," Luna whispers, Damon takes her face into his hands and kisses her on the forehead. "What happened to you?" he asks quietly. 

"A lot," she laughs slightly, "i'll explain, I promise. Just not yet, i'm tired." Damon smiles as they sit down on the sofa, he pulls her closer to him while she lays her head on his chest. 

After a while she falls asleep. Damon looks at her and smiles happily. He has his daughter back in his arms. He picks her up careful not to wake her and puts her in one of the beds. He gently moves some of her hair out of her face and kisses her head, "I love you, angel."


	4. -04-

Luna (P.O.V)

I woke up hearing voices down stairs, at first I couldn't make them out but then I realised who they were - Stefan and Elena. I sighed and lay back against the pillows and close my eyes. I felt someone lay down beside me, I opened one eye to find my father looking at me. I smile and laugh. "You planning on getting up today?" he asks, "nope," I reply and smirk. 

"Come on, don't you want to surprise Uncle Stef," he teases, I grin and look at him, "I suppose that would be fun." 

\------

I walk downstairs with my father in front of me, I smirk when I hear Stefan and Elena talking in the living room. We walk in and Elena looks at me wide eyed, "what are you doing here?" she asks slightly afraid. I smirk when Stefan asks "Who are you?" I glance over at my father who is watching us amused. 

"I'm hurt, you don't recognise me. I thought I was your favourite niece," I say playfully while smirking. I look over to my father who looks amused by my antics.

"Luna," Stefan exclaim. I gasp "you do remember me," I laugh.

He walks over to me and immediately hugs me, "how are you alive?" he questions. 

I sigh, "I guess I do owe you the whole story."

"Well I guess I should start in 1864," I pause, "in 1864 I was kidnapped by this vampire, I can't remember his name and why doesn't really matter." 

"Anyway, I was with him until I was 16 because in 1871 I decided to run away to New Orleans and in 1872 I was turned," I tell them leaving out some parts.   
Stefan was about to ask something until I interrupt him, "that's not even the most interesting part, in 1871 I met the Originals," they all look at me shocked, "and in 1919 I kinda.. pissed off the originals and have been on the run ever since." They look at me for a second and bombard me with questions, "guys one at a time."   
"What did you do to piss off the originals?" that one came from my father, "well that's kinda hard to explain and it doesn't really matter. Lets just say that they aren't really big fans of me anymore," I tell them vaguely. 

"That's why you wanted to hand me over to Elijah, for your freedom," the doppelganger states. 

"Well technically that was Rose, Grace and Trevor's idea but I knew that Elijah would never let me live so i ran like hell," I tell her and smirk. 

"He granted Rose and Grace their freedom, why wouldn't he grant you yours?" Stefan asks, i'm about to reply when I hear someone say, "because what she did was much worse than what we did," we turn to see Rose and Grace walking into the parlor, "or so she tells me, I actually have no idea what she did," Rose finishes.

My father, Stefan and Elena look at me with curious looks, "it was, they are all very pissed off at me," I inform them, "especially Klaus," I mumble but of course they heard what i said. My father gave me a look that said 'we'll talk about this later'. 

\--------

Later that day Stefan and my father had left Rose, Grace, Elena and I in the house. Elena was just telling us how she wants Rose and Grace to take her to Slater so she can find out more information on Klaus.

"It's a bad idea," Rose argues and honestly, she's right, why would you want to be pointed in Klaus' direction when he's going to sacrifice you? And Klaus doesn't like to be pointed towards anyway.

"No it's not. From what Stefan told me your friend Slater obviously has more information on Klaus, you and Damon just gave up before you could get it," she retaliates. Is she insane? Grace and I share a look that says 'is she insane'.

"Because someone blew up a coffee shop with us in it, what are you hoping to achieve by doing this?" Rose retorts. After that I zone out, not listening to what they are saying. All I heard was Elena telling Rose and Grace she would get them a daylight ring if they did this and then Rose agreeing to take her to Slater. 

\--------

When we arrive at Slaters we find him dead on the floor. No doubt that was Elijah's doing. It was probably Elijah who fed Slater the story about being able to de-spell the moonstone. Anyway, we are currently waiting for Alice to get into Slaters computer. Elena had promised her that we would turn her. Not happening.

"Kristen Stewart. God, was he obvious," Alice retorts, "these are all leads to vampires?" Elena questions. 

Alice continues to scroll through the files while saying, "Slater was obsessed. Almost as much as me."

Rose suddenly points to the screen, "what about that one? Cody Webber. They exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah." 

"I could call him," Alice says while Elena hands her the phone. "Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus. The doppelganger is alive and ready to surrender," Elena tells her.

Rose, Grace and I all turn and look at her in shock and disbelief, "what?!" we exclaim at the same time. "Oh, my God, I knew I recognised you," Alice says. 

Elena walks out of the room, Rose, Grace and I follow her, "what are you doing?" I ask, still shocked, "i'm getting Klaus' attention," she replies like it's nothing. At that point I walk out out of the room and text my father telling him that Elena's on a suicide mission. Plus Elijah wants her alive.

\-------

Grace (P.O.V)

While we're waiting for Damon to show up and take Elena home, I stare out of the window. I hear footsteps behind me and I turn around to see who it is. Elena, great. 

"You know, Katherine mentioned you. She said that you were a maid back in 1492," Elena says, trying to start a conversation. 

I sigh, might as well tell her, "I was."

"Did you know all of the originals?" she asks. 

"Not all, but I knew most of them. One better than the others." She raises an eyebrow waiting for me to explain. 

"In 1487 I was a maid in England for the originals. It was rare that any noble, or original in this case, noticed a maid but one day in 1487, one did. Elijah saw me and became interested in me. Eventually, we both fell in love with each other and everything was fine until Katherine showed up. I'm sure Katherine told you how she was turned, how she manipulated us?" she nods. "Well that night I was going to go with Rose and return her to Klaus but, as you know, she killed herself, turned and ran before we could. Later that night I was home, alone, when some of Klaus' men found me. They had found out that Katherine had been there. They dragged me back to Klaus and Elijah and told them that I helped her escape. I begged and pleaded for them to believe me when I told them what actually happened but they didn't. I was sentenced to death. I was tied to a stake so the sunlight could finish me off and Elijah stood by and said nothing. I thought he loved me, but apparently he didn't really care," I finished. 

She looked shocked by what I just told her. "Who saved you?" she asks 

"Trevor. I didn't want to be saved. I felt like I had nothing left to live for but Trevor convinced me otherwise," I told her before walking off to find something to drink.

\-------------

Luna (P.O.V) 

Later Elena walks into the main room, sipping on a glass of water. I look at her and sigh. I mean I get that she's just trying to protect the people she loves but she's just giving up. She isn't fighting. Elena looks over at Alice while I smirk because my father has just snuck up on her. She turns around and gasps when she sees my father standing behind her. 

"What are you doing here?" he asks incredibly annoyed, "what are you doing here?" she retaliates while Rose enters the room, Elena turns to look at her and says "you called him?" 

"Nope, that was me," I say smirking, before anyone could say anything Alice walks in and says, "Damon Salvatore, no...way!" He looks over to me and says, "get rid of her," I nod and walk over to Alice. 

"How about that vampire transition," I say smiling sweetly, Alice smiles getting excited. I bite my wrist and hold it towards her, but before she could get a drop, I quickly snap her neck. I look towards the others and say, "oops, forgot the blood." My father looks at me slightly proud, Rose looks at me with a blank face, she's used to this type of thing anyway. Grace laughs. The doppelganger, however, looks at me slightly horrified. I smirk and walk into the kitchen, helping myself to a blood bag. 

\----------

We are just about to leave Slaters apartment when, suddenly, the front doors burst open and three men walk in. We all turn to look at them.

"We're here to meet the doppelganger," one of them says, i'm assuming that's Cody. Elena attempts to walk over to them but my father holds her back, muttering something about breaking her arm. I'd love to see that.

"There's nothing here for you," my father tells them, that's when one of them looks at me and says, "Luna Salvatore and Gracie-May, Klaus will be happy." 

The man in the back suddenly drops to the floor, dead. Elijah stands behind them. The other two vampires look back at Elijah when he vamp-speeds towards them, looking from one to the other. Rose walks into the room, gasps and flees the apartment leaving Grace behind. Elijah's eyes land on my father, Elena, Grace and I. The fear that Grace is feeling is obvious, I mean why wouldn't it be. I'm terrified too.

"I killed you. You were dead," my father states shocked, "for centuries now," he replies cockily.   
Elijah looks back at Cody, "who are you?" Cody looks at Elijah and asks "who are you?" Elijah smirks, "i'm Elijah," Cody's face grew pale. 

"We were going to bring her to you. For Klaus. She's the doppleganger. I don't know how she exists, but she does. klaus will want to see her," Cody tells him while stuttering. 

"Does anyone else know you're here?" Elijah questions, "no," Cody tells him. 

"Well, then, you've been incredibly helpful," Elijah says. 

He gives them no time to reply because he plunges his arm's into the two remaining vampires' chests. They grunt as he rips out their hearts. The two vampires fall down to the floor, dead, and Elijah lets their hearts drop from his hands. He turns around and speeds out if the apartment. I look at my father and Elena who wore surprised expressions on their faces. 

\--------- 

When we get back to the boarding house my father tells me about Stefan being stuck in the tomb. Of course Stefan just had to martyr himself in a tomb. With a complete bitch, might I add. 

I'm sitting on the sofa, drinking a glass of bourbon, when my father walks in. "You gonna tell me what you did to piss off Klaus ," he asks while sitting down on the chair opposite. 

"It's a long story," I sigh, "i'll tell you eventually but for now I think we have bigger things to worry about." He looks at me and nods, I walk over to him and kiss him on the cheek, "i'm going to bed."


	5. -05-

3rd person

Klaus/Alaric opens the closet and takes out two shirts and turns to Katherine who is tied to a chair, "oh! Who is this guy, Safari Sam?" He holds up both shirts so Katherine can see them, "okay, bad, or badder?" Katherine looks up at him, "the dark colors suit you better." 

Klaus/Alaric smiles, "oh, thank you, honey. Okay, pop quiz. The dagger and white ash are currently in the Salvatore's possession, correct?" Katherine looks up at him with fear in her eyes, "the dagger was used to kill Elijah. You'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore house."

Klaus/Alaric rolls his eyes, "okay, that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is. The last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah. Oh, that guy is such a buzzkill." 

"Don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend Jenna," Katherine reminds him. 

"Right. Elena's aunt. For all the lies about Isobel. What else?" he questions.

He begins approaching Katherine, "that's it," she says. She becomes nervous and uncomfortable when he gets right next to her and touches her face. She flinches, "oh so jumpy," he tells her.

Katherine begs him to just kill her and be done with it but he refuses. He wants her to suffer. He ends up compelling her to tell him everything. She tells him about Bonnie trying to find a way to kill an original without a dagger. She leaves out one thing. She doesn't tell him about Luna. She doesn't know about Luna's connection to Klaus. Klaus/Alaric leaves Katherine stabbing herself.

Luna (P.O.V)

It's been a hectic past couple of weeks. First Rose gets bitten by a werewolf and dies. Grace was devastated, she'd been spending a couple of weeks out of town so she didn't run into Elijah. Then my father comes up with the genius plan of daggering Elijah and does it despite my numerous objections as Elijah is the only chance we have against Klaus. On the bright side, it was for that reason Grace returned. Elijah's 'death' in turn freed Katherine from the tomb since it was Elijah's compulsion keeping her in there. Katherine then betrayed us. I know, what a surprise right. Note the sarcasm. And to top it all off Klaus is in town.

Though, I did manage to get Grace a daylight ring.

Currently, my father, Stefan, Grace and I are sitting on the wall outside of the house, waiting for Elena to sign the papers. They came up with the idea of making the boarding house Elena's personal safe house. Meanwhile Grace and I have been wondering how the hell we got stuck in the middle of original business. Oh wait, we have terrible luck with men, that's how.

The front door opens and the lawyer walks out, we walk to the door but can't get in. Obviously. Elena turns around and realises we can't get in, "i'm sorry. I completely forgot." She looks at me and Stefan, "Stefan, Luna, Grace. Would you like to come inside my house." Stefan looks at her and says, "I would love to. Thank you." I walk in and say nothing but I do smile as I walk past. 

Elena now looks towards my father, "what are we, twelve?" he retorts sarcastically. 

"One of us is. If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house?" she asks, "no," he replies immediately. I suppress a laugh. 

"Seriously Damon. My way. You promised. I call the shots. No lies, no secret agendas. Remember?" she tells him, getting fed up with him. 

"Yes, Elena. Sure," he replies rolling his eyes, "then please, come in," Elena says, clearly not picking up on his sarcasm. He enters and closes the door behind him.

\------------

3rd person 

Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Elena, Grace and Luna are in the living room discussing Klaus. "So we go to the dance, we find him," Damon says. 

"Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like," Stefan replies, Luna rolls her eyes. They have clearly forgotten that she does. 

"I do, remember?" Luna says, "although, he could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school." Before anyone could reply someone knocks at the door. Klaus disguised as Alaric enters, "sorry i'm late." 

Klaus looks around at everyone. He resists smirking at the sight of Luna. It's been a long time coming, he had finally caught her. She would soon pay for what she did. 

\------------

By the end of the meeting Klaus had gotten everything he needed. He knew that Bonnie had her powers back. He knew that they were coming for him. And as a bonus, he finally had caught up with Luna. Oh and lets not forget Grace.

Luna (P.O.V)

Later that day we were all at the schools decade dance. The 60s. I hated the 60s. 

I reach for the flask that I have in my jacket, there was no way I would last the night without alcohol. I roll my eyes when Klaus dedicates a song to Elena. Typical Klaus. Loves to freak people out first before he takes what he wants. I look around to see if I could find Klaus but there was no sign of him. I have a strange feeling about   
tonight. 

\--------

Elena and Bonnie are outside arguing about Bonnie dying. As it turns out my suspicions were correct. A witch can't handle channeling the power of a hundred dead witches without dying. Of course I kept this suspicion to myself. I don't really like Bonnie or Elena. Or anyone really. The only people I actually like are my father, my uncle and maybe Caroline. Everyone else I just tolerate for now. 

My thoughts are interrupted when Alaric runs outside shouting for Elena. "What is it?" Elena asks, "he has Jeremy," he replies. Both Elena and Bonnie look shocked and worried while I just roll my eyes, not caring at all.

We all follow him through a side door and into the hallway. Something doesn't feel right. It finally clicks in my head. Alaric has been acting strange for a while now. It's not Alaric, it's Klaus. By the time I come out of my thoughts we've all stopped in the hallway. I stand, paralysed with fear. Klaus looks at me and, seeing my fear, smirks. "Okay, i'll give you a hint. I'm not Alaric," he says, confirming my suspicions. Realisation hits Elena, "Klaus!"

I waste no time in flashing out of there leaving the witch and the doppelganger behind. I stand next to the wall, lean my head against it and close my eyes for a second. "Hello, love," I hear Klaus say, as I open my eyes Klaus is standing in front of me. I say nothing and sigh knowing that there was no way out of this. The next thing I knew was that Klaus' hands were on either side of my head and I was engulfed with darkness. 

3rd Person 

Klaus had just snapped Luna's neck. He searched her jacket looking for her cell phone. He finds it and scrolls down to Damon's name in the contact list.

'Had a problem I had to take care of. It was an emergency, don't worry i'll be back soon, I promise. Love you, see you soon xxxx'

Klaus shoves the phone in his pocket and picks Luna up.


	6. -06-

Luna (P.O.V)

Well I woke up to a wonderful surprise last night. I woke up in Alaric's apartment to find that Klaus had kidnapped me. Although, it's not really that much of a surprise, I knew it was coming. And at least Grace is here to keep me company. He grabbed her too. Maddox has just left to get Klaus' body and Klaus is currently torturing Katherine mentally. 

Katherine looks over at me, "why are you here?" 

Klaus laughs and says, "yes Luna, why are you here? Why don't you tell Katherine here what you did." I roll my eyes and flip Klaus off without even looking at him. Klaus laughs and leaves the apartment but not before he compels Katherine, Grace and I to stay in the apartment. Turns out all of the vervain had left our system.

"Seriously, what did you do?" Katherine asks. I say nothing. I sit staring at the glass of bourbon remembering the first time I met an original. 

\-------  
flashback

I've finally escaped him. I'm free. It's pretty dark out but I don't care, i'm free. Even if I die tonight, I don't care because at least I was free. 

I'm walking down the quiet streets of New Orleans when someone speeds past and pushes me into a wall. I know it's a vampire. The vampire looks at me strangely since i'm not afraid. He tilts his head to the side, "shouldn't you be afraid of me and you know begging me not to hurt you?" His accent sends shivers down my spine. I shrug my shoulders, "it's nothing new really, i've been through something worse than this," I tilt my head to the side so he can see the puncture marks on my neck. They've just started healing. He runs his fingers down my neck, I flinch at the contact.

"What's your name?" he asks getting curious. 

I smile, "Luna," I reply, "since you know my name, I think it's only fair that I know yours. I mean if you're going to kill me then shouldn't I at least know your name?"   
He smirks at me, "i'm not going to kill you but since you asked, my name is Kol Mikealson," he tells me. 

I look at him confused, "why not? Why let me live?" I ask. 

"Because, Luna, you intrigue me. For some reason I seem to have instantly taken a liking to you," he tells me. A giggle slips past my lips and Kol smiles. 

"Do you live close to here?" he asks, I frown slightly. 

"I don't have a home," I tell him sadly, he frowns. 

"Why don't you come and stay with me and my family, they wouldn't mind," he says. 

"I shouldn't intrude," I say to him. 

"Nonsense, darling, they wouldn't mind and I certainly wouldn't mind," he tells me, he holds out an arm for me. I hesitate slightly but take his arm, he smiles at me. Well it's not like I have anything to lose.

End of Flashback 

I smile fondly at the memory. "Nothing that concerns you," I snap at Katherine who just walks away.

\-----------

Later Katherine, Grace and I are bored out of our minds. The music is very loud and we are drinking from a bottle of bourbon and dancing. Suddenly I hear someone at the door. We look at each other and speed to sit down on the sofa. Klaus walks in still wearing Alaric. 

"You mind turning that down?" Klaus asks, I pick up the remote and turn it down. 

"Why so grumpy?" Katherine asks, I roll my eyes, I really don't care. I once again find myself zoning out, I hear Katherine trying to get him to drink and him smashing the bottle. I hear Maddox return with Klaus' stuff and a woman who i'm assuming is Greta, Luka's sister. I look up to see someone pushing a large case into the room, i'm assuming it's Klaus' body.

\-----------

"Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Uenes phasmatos Et Sonos. Ex Tutam Exum Lamia Matus," Klaus' witches chant while on their knees in the middle of a circle of candles. Alaric is standing next to the box, his head bowed and eyes closed. Alaric opens his eyes and looks at Katherine, "Elena?" Luckily Grace and I were able to move out of the way so he didn't see us. I didn't need anyone to know I was with Klaus, they'd only worry. Alaric collapses to the floor. Maddox stands up and opens the box. Klaus walks out and looks down at Alaric, "now that's more like it."


	7. -07-

Luna (P.O.V)

Katherine is looking for a blood bag in the fridge while i'm sitting on the sofa next to Grace. We hear the key in the lock. We look at each other as we know that Klaus isn't due back yet. Katherine walks over to the door as I go into the bedroom and shut the door. I listen to the conversation.

Katherine: "Look who's dumb enough to come back."

Alaric: "Well, somebody had to invite him in. Damon. Would you like to, uh, come in?"

What is he doing here? Grace and I look at each other.

K: "Are you trying to get me killed?"

D: "I gave you vervain, now i'm here to collect. I got it from here, Ric."

I forgot he brought some vervain. I had to hide while he was here. 

A: "You sure?"

D: "Yeah, only one of us needs to get blamed for this. Get back to the house. Keep Elena from handing herself over."

A: "Okay."

I decide that now is the best time to show myself, "get blamed for what?" I say as I walk out of the bedroom with Grace by my side.

Dad looks at me shocked and confused, "what are you doing here?" he asks. 

I sigh and say, "well Klaus caught me at the dance but he won't kill me just yet, that much I know."

He walks over to me and hugs me. I stand with him listening to his heart beat while he talks with Katherine about killing the werewolf so Klaus can't do the ritual.   
She eventually tells him that he is keeping Tyler Lockwood and Caroline Forbes in the tomb. 

"Be careful," I tell him before he leaves. 

He kisses my head and says, "you too. I love you, Angel." I smile at him and he leaves.

\----------

My heart shattered when I found out. I just got him back and now I was going to lose my father again. There is a cure for a werewolf bite, I know that. But it's Klaus' blood. He'd never give it over willingly and I have nothing to offer him in exchange for the blood. 

Why do I keep losing the people I love?

Flashback

"I love you," I tell him for the hundredth time today. He chuckles, "I love you too," he says pulling me in for a kiss. 

I wound my fingers in his hair, tugging on the hairs at the back of his head. His large hand ran over my backside, cupping it and pushing me back into my bed. I fell into the heavy blankets, my hair fanning around me. He trailed his lips carefully down my neck and pulling my dress from my body and kissing down my stomach.  
He smirked up at me, kissing my navel and earning a small moan from my throat. He made me giggle and bite my index finger. Parting my legs, he licked a stripe   
from my entrance to my clit. 

I grabbed the back of his hair, pulling it tight. I smiled, then opened my mouth and moaned in raspy little girly moan. "You need to be treated as the delicate flower you are." He slurped at my core once.

He pulled away much too soon for my liking. I assisted him in stripping all of his clothes. We were both completely bare in front of each other. "Come here, my love." 

He lay back on the bed, calling me onto his lap. I swung a leg over his waist, holding his face with my right hand and using my left hand to stroke down his stomach and to his hardening length.

"Promise you will never leave me." I whispered against his lips. "I can not bear to think what I would do without you." 

He held my face into his, planting a passionate kiss to my lips. "I swear to you, I will never leave you." I wrapped my small hand around his length, earning a growl from the back of his throat. I pumped him slowly, his breathing becoming ragged. He reattached his lips to mine, grinding his hips into my hand. "Are you ready?" I placed my hands on his shoulders, nodding and puffing air into his face.

"Oh." I clawed his flesh as I sank down on him. He groaned up at me, holding my hips and guiding them back and forth. It was almost too much for me, especially when he kissed my neck, groaning into my skin. I moaned his name as my eyes fluttered closed.

He hit a spot deep inside of me that made me jolt forward with a quick thrust of my hips. My toes curled and I squealed. He lay back on his elbows to watch me above him. He groaned with me and lifted his hips a little for me to grind on him better.

I held his chest, thrusting my hips quickly back and forth, moaning out and clenching my fists over his chest. "Oh" I dragged a finger down the side of his face and his tongue darted out of his mouth whilst still watching me in awe. I moved faster, squeezing my walls around him to drive him closer and closer.

My stomach tightened, walls contracting. I threw my body forward to kiss him as I came, trying to muffle my cries and his groans as he came with me. His toes curled, scratching the length of my back lightly and then winding his fingers up in my long hair. My body shuddered, grinding the last of my orgasms out on him and then stopping completely.

"I love you Luna." He panted, kissing me once more and fixing the covers on the bed to drape over our bodies. I rested my head on his chest, listening to the soft thrum of his heart beat. 

We held hands and he kissed each of my knuckles lightly. "And I love you too." I whispered back, looking up at him as he fell into a deep sleep above you. 

End of Flashback

If only I could go back to when my life was perfect. I had friends and I had the person I loved most in the world. I didn't even realise that I was crying until I felt a tear drip onto my arm. I wiped my face wishing that I could go back to then. I closed my eyes, I will never get the man I love back. Grace walks over to me and hugs me in comfort and understanding. She knows exactly how I feel, she can never get Elijah back.

\-----------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Flashback scene is not mine, I give full credit to who ever wrote it :)


	8. -08-

3rd Person

Two days after the sacrifice ritual Jenna was dead and so was Elena. Supposedly. Klaus and Elijah were in the forest. Elijah finishing cleaning up Klaus' mess and Klaus was just turning back into his human form.

Klaus wakes up naked in the forest. He looks at the sun and smiles and then Elijah throws him his clothes, "you've been busy," Elijah remarks.

"That was amazing. How long has it been?" Klaus asks while smirking. 

Elijah rolls his eyes. "Almost two days. Full moon came and went. You remained a wolf," Elijah replies while Klaus gets his clothes on.

Klaus smirks, "I can change at will, then. It's good to know. I remember every single kill."

"Yes, i've been cleaning up your little mess along the way. Now I believe we have a bargain," Elijah states, becoming annoyed by Klaus' behaviour.

Klaus rolls his eyes. "Now, what was it again? Oh yeah. Wait. I remember, you wish to be reunited with our family," Klaus states. 

"You gave me your word," Elijah states becoming even more annoyed at his brother.

"What kind of brother would I be if I broke my promise? Even if you did try to kill me." Klaus states, almost in a threatening manner. 

Again Elijah rolls his eyes, "I could have but I didn't."

"Relax Elijah, you will be reunited with them soon, I swear," Klaus replies.

"I heard you have Luna, is she still alive?" Elijah questions, changing the subject.

Klaus sharply turns to look at his brother. He held a murderous glare at the mention of Luna. Neither of them were over her betrayal. "Of course she is brother, you know that she won't be killed yet. It's not us who deserve the honour of killing her," Klaus reminds his brother. Elijah simply nods in agreement as they walk towards road. 

\----------  
Luna (P.O.V)

Two days. Klaus was supposed to be dead but I guess not since we're still trapped in Alaric's apartment. A part of me is glad Klaus isn't dead, albeit a very small part but a part nonetheless. You see, before 1919 Klaus and I were quite good friends, best friends even. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by the front door opening and Stefan walking in. As soon as he sees me he walks over and hugs me.

"Two days, we've been waiting. We're supposed to be free of Klaus' compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead!" Katherine rants. Stefan, Grace and I roll our eyes at her.

"We ran into complications," Stefan sats vaguely.

"Let me guess, that complications name is Elijah," I say sarcastically and Grace giggles. Katherine and Stefan look at me wondering how I knew that. Honestly, I wasn't expecting Elijah to kill his own brother, after all they have that saying 'Always and Forever'.

Before anyone can say anything Elijah and Klaus walk into the apartment, "that's correct Luna," Klaus says. He looks at Stefan, "you just keep popping up, don't you?" he says.

"I need your help....for my brother," Stefan replies while everyone glances at me.

"Well, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention," Klaus informs him. 

Elijah glances at Grace, he turns and looks at Stefan, "you understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he reunite me with my own." Oh Elijah, you idiot, you clearly don't see the double meaning of those words. 

"And so I shall," Klaus says stabbing Elijah with a dagger. Katherine and Stefan look at Klaus shocked. I, on the other hand, keep a blank face, I knew it was going to happen. 

I roll my eyes and go to sit down on the sofa, Grace joins me. I guess Elijah has been reunited with his family just not in the way he wanted. 

Once again I find myself zoning out and ignoring the conversation. I think I have a problem. 

I still hear parts of the conversation. I heard how Klaus wants Stefan to leave with him. I know that he will turn Stefan back into a ripper again and there's nothing i can do about it. 

Eventually Klaus agreed to give his blood to Katherine who will take it to my father but in exchange Stefan will be leaving with Klaus, and I know Grace and I will be too. Klaus won't let us get away this time.


	9. -09-

Luna (P.O.V)

"What exactly are we doing here Klaus?" I ask him for the millionth time while rolling my eyes. 

Klaus huffs, "well love, right now I want to get in that house. So, off you go," he says pushing me towards the woman who has just stepped out of the house looking for her dog. 

As I approach she sees me, "can I help you?"

"Yeah, my car ran out of gas a couple of miles back. I feel like i've been walking forever yours is the first house I came to so I was wondering if I can use your phone?" I ask politely. 

The woman narrows her eyes, "don't you have a cell phone?" she asks. 

"Uhh, yeah," I say pulling my phone out and showing her, "battery died. Look, I promise i'm not a serial killer I just wanna use your phone."

She sigh and reluctantly says yes. Finally. "So, I can come in?" I state getting annoyed. 

"No, i'll get the phone and bring it to you," she tells me which gets me even more annoyed. 

"I thought country folks were supposed to be more trusting," I tell her, a second away from snapping her neck.

"I'm from Florida," she says. 

"Well that explains it," I state grabbing her neck, "now show me a little southern hospitality," I say compelling her.

Instantly the compulsion takes hold and she invites me in. I walk into the house and enter the kitchen where the other woman is. I hold the, now sobbing woman by the nape of her neck as the other woman spots us. 

"What's going on?" the other woman asks. 

"Don't be alarmed. I was told Ray Sutton lives here." I state calmly.

I listen to the women trying to worm their way out of giving Ray up. Eventually the other woman tries to run only to be stopped at the door by Klaus and Stefan. Finally she gives up Ray's location. Klaus and i leave Stefan to kill the two girls. 

Once we get back to the car I hear the screams that come from the house as Stefan slaughters them. 

"Don't look too happy there love," Klaus says sarcastically. I turn to glare at him and roll my eyes. 

I look back at Grace who is asleep in the back and hesitate before asking, "why haven't you killed us yet?"

Klaus looks at me and smirks, "well love, you see as much as I would love to kill you for what you did, i won't. You see it isn't me who deserves to kill you." I gulp nervously. "That honour is reserved for the person you betrayed the most. That honour is reserved for your husband, or ex-husband depending on how you look at it." he continues while smirking sadistically. I close my eyes for a second wishing I could just tell him the truth about 1919 but I can't. 

"As for Grace, I don't know really. I'll kill her eventually but I think i'll wait until I decide to un-dagger Elijah," he continues still wearing a sadistic smirk.  
For the rest of the journey we sit in complete silence. 

\---------

I sit at the bar with a bottle of bourbon while Stefan tortures Ray for information on where his pack is. Looking down at my wedding ring that hung around my neck I feel a tear slip down my face. When did my life become so complicated? I finish off the bottle of bourbon and wipe the tear from my cheek. I turn and look at Stefan who is still torturing Ray. This is going to be a long day. 

Grace (P.O.V)

As Klaus tortures the wolf I sit drinking a whole bottle of vodka. I start thinking about the past. About Elijah. I'm terrified of him yet there is still this small part of me that loves him. Over the past 500 years my love for him has become that small part it is now and my fear of him, well, it's all i really feel most of the time.   
I can't help but wonder if he ever actually loved me. If he did wouldn't he have fought for me? Wouldn't he have believed me?


	10. -10-

Luna (P.O.V)

Chicago. Why the hell are we in Chicago? "Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan," Klaus says. 

"What are we doing here?" Stefan asks. My question exactly.

"I know how much you loved it here. Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?" Klaus says. 

While Klaus and Stefan reminisce about the 1920s, Grace and i stand back bored. I mean if we're going to die, we might as well be enjoying ourselves. But no, Klaus is obsessed with making new hybrids, so no fun for us. 

"How long do you think before he un-daggers his siblings and they kill us?" i ask Grace.

"Don't know, probably not long," she replies. 

I turn to her and smirk, "$100 says we only got about 3 months," i bet. 

She laughs, "you're on," she says. We both laugh. Might as well try and lighten the mood.

\-------

The four of us enter a bar that is quite familiar. Gloria's. I loved it here. I used to come here in the 20s, i had to avoid Klaus and Rebekah whenever i did, that was fun. 

"Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Klaus asks Stefan. 

"I can't believe this place is still here." Stefan says. 

"You got to be kidding me." Gloria says as she enters the bar. I smirk when she looks at me. Gloria was the one who warned me when Klaus and Rebekah were in the bar.

"So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender...." Gloria cuts Klaus off. "Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny."

She looks at Stefan and then me, "Stefan and Luna Salvatore, it's been a while," she says. 

"Tell me about it Gloria," i say. 

Klaus looks at me, "you know her?" 

I smirk, "you aren't the only one who spent time here in the 20s, Klaus." i say.

"If you were here in the 20s, then how come i never saw you?" Klaus asks, most likely getting annoyed that he didn't catch me then. 

"Well, Klaus, i always knew where you were. If i always knew where you were then i could avoid you." i tell him smirking. 

Klaus rolls his eyes with a slightly furious look on his face. He turns to Gloria and starts asking for answers about why his hybrids are failing. Grace and i tune him out while having our own conversation. 

Both Grace and i snap our heads round to look at Klaus when he mentions waking Rebekah. She'd kill us. 500 years ago Grace and Rebekah were best friends, she was furious about the betrayal. Then Rebekah and i became best friends and then she was betrayed again. Grace and i share a look. We're screwed. 

\--------

Grace (P.O.V)

I watch nervously as Klaus pulls the dagger out of Rebekah. We were best friends 500 years ago but now she hates me. I wish they would believe me about what   
happened 500 years ago, i want my best friend back. I mean i know i have Luna but i want Rebekah too. 

Flashback 

"Gracie," i hear Rebekah shout from across the garden. I turn to look at her and smile which she returns. 

"You work too much," she says from beside me. I smile at her concern for me. 

"It's my job Rebekah, i'm sure your brother would have my head if i didn't complete all of my work," i tell her. 

"Yes, but must you work through the night?" she asks. 

"Not all of us can walk in the sun, remember?" i say to her. 

"I must speak with Niklaus about getting you a day ring, then we can spend more time together," she says excitedly. 

I laugh, "Elijah said the exact same thing to me two days ago," i reply. 

She laughs, "he truly does love you. I haven't seen him like this since we were human."

I can't stop the smile that appears on my lips. "I do believe that you are correct about that sister," says a familiar voice from behind me. I turn to see Elijah standing behind me smiling. He walks over and grabs my face in his hands and pulls me in for a gentle kiss. 

End of Flashback

"Time to wake up, little sister. Any day now, Rebekah." I roll my eyes at how impatient Klaus is. He turns to look at Stefan.

"She's being dramatic," he says. 

"Of course, because having a dagger in your heart for 90 years is just something you can recover from quickly," Luna retorts sarcastically. I laugh earning the attention   
of Klaus who glares at us both. 

"You should be careful who you're talking to, love, unless you have a death wish," Klaus tells Luna.

Luna and i roll our eyes at him, "you said it yourself, Klaus, you won't be the one to kill either of us, we have nothing to worry about, yet."

Klaus ignores her and goes back to talking to Stefan about the good old ripper days. Days that Klaus compelled him to forget. 

\-------- 

Klaus had ordered Luna and i to stay back at the warehouse where he stored his family. We were very opposed to this idea. Rebekah will kill us. 

"She will kill us," Luna stated slowly. 

"Shit," i reply. 

We look at each other and burst out laughing. This should be fun. 

"Didn't Klaus say he was gonna wait for Elijah and Kol to kill us?" i ask. 

"Yea he did but he's not here so he can't stop her," she replies.

"Hopefully he will be back before she wakes up."

Suddenly the guard that was assigned to watch the coffins dropped to the floor. Did i mention Klaus had also volunteered him as Rebekah's human blood bag?  
Luna and i slowly turn to see Rebekah glaring at us. Yep, she's pissed. I have to admit the 20s style suited Rebekah. 

"Well fuck," Luna mutters quietly, not taking her eyes off Rebekah. 

"What the bloody hell are you two doing here? Come to die, have you?" Rebekah taunts. 

"Basically? Yes, Klaus is keeping us around until he un-daggers Kol and Elijah," i tell her in a bored manner. 

She laughs, "Well if anyone deserves to kill you two it's them."

I roll my eyes, i could try talking to her, try getting her to believe me about what happened 500 years ago but knowing her, she won't believe me. It would be pointless.   
"Speaking of Niklaus, where is he?" she asks. 

"He's probably off inflicting misery and making babies cry. He'll be back soon," Luna retorts sarcastically. I laugh slightly.

Rebekah glares and was about to say something but the sound of the door closing interrupted her. She ran off and hid, most likely to surprise Klaus.   
Klaus walks into the warehouse. He notices the dead guard and turns to Luna and i raising an eyebrow asking where Rebekah was. We both shrug. "Rebekah, come out, it's your big brother," Klaus taunts. 

A blonde blur speeds out and stabs Klaus in the heart with a dagger. Luna and i laugh. "Go to hell, Nik," Rebekah spits out angrily. 

Klaus gives her a look and pulls the dagger out of his chest and drops it to the floor. Rebekah rolls her eyes and pouts. 

"Don't pout you knew it wouldn't work," Klaus tells her. 

"Yes, but i was hoping it would hurt more," she spits in return. 

After that i start to drown out the conversation, not caring about their problems.


	11. -11-

Luna (P.O.V)

"Why do we have to come too?" i complain to Klaus. Rebekah wants to go shopping. Grace and i don't, we want to sleep. I think we might be the laziest vampires ever.

"Because if i leave you two here you'll run off," he replies with irritation in his voice. Grace and i look at him like he is stupid.

"We haven't had any vervain in weeks, dumbass, compel us," i tell him

Klaus rolls his eyes, "fine." He compels us to stay at the warehouse until he gets back. Peace at last.

\-----------

I later wake up to a surprising sight. Stefan and Rebekah. Kissing. Two hours ago he was still completely in love with Elena and now he's kissing Rebekah. I mean i know they were together before but that was 90 years ago but he had no emotions anyway. What is he up to?

"Do you think you'll ever love anyone like you loved that girl?" Rebekah asks.

"One day, maybe," he replies.

"I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan," she tells him. It's true, you can always tell when he is lying.

"What? I'm not..." he starts.

"Don't bother. Your kiss already gave you away," she cuts him off.

"Gloria's gone. She's cleared out. We need to find a new witch immediately," Klaus says as he walks in. He looks at Rebekah and Stefan, "what's going on?"

"Something's wrong. He was asking about Mikeal. He's not with us, Nik. I can sense it," Rebekah tells him.

"She's wrong. Klaus..." Stefan starts but is cut off when i speed over to him and snap his neck. Klaus and Rebekah look at me questionably while Grace stands and watches. I start looking for Stefan's phone, he's been hiding something and i want to know what. Although, i already have an idea about what he's been hiding. I get out his phone and look through his recent calls, one number stands out. Elena's. I smirk, the bitch is alive after all.

"Care to explain what you're looking for love?" Klaus asks. I toss him the phone.

"Recent calls. Turns out the dead doppleganger isn't really dead," i tell him. Rebekah looks at me confused.

"Why would you give up your uncles girlfriend?" she asks.

"I hate dopplegangers, but more so, i hate Elena Gilbert," i tell her smirking. Klaus throws Stefan onto the back of the truck that carries his family.

"Well then, looks like we're going back to Mystic Falls," Klaus smirks.

\----------

"Just give me a chance to explain myself, okay?" well, looks like Stefan woke up. I look at Grace and roll by eyes.

"Don't bother trying, i mean, you're talking to two people who jump to conclusions faster than a jealous girlfriend. They won't believe you," i say. Grace tries not to laugh at my comment.

Klaus ignores me, "no need. I'm not mad, i'm just curious. Rebekah seems to think you're holding onto something. A piece of your old life. The thing is, she's got flawless instincts, borderline supernatural. So i thought i would check it out. See for myself what it is you've been hiding." He opens the back of the truck.

"Welcome back to Mystic Falls, Stefan."

\-----------

3rd Person (P.O.V)  
North Dakota - Two days later

Nervously, a vampire walks up to a man in a suit sitting at the bar, "Sir, there are rumours that Niklaus is in Mystic Falls, Virginia."

The man smirks, "thank you," he says as he stands up and leaves.

On the other side of the bar a brunette woman sits listening to their conversation. When the man leaves she pulls out her phone and makes a call.

?: Hello?

Woman: He's found them. He's on his way.

?: Thank you for the warning, Emily

Emily: No problem, Luna. Goodbye.

Luna: Bye

Mystic Falls  
Luna (P.O.V)

I hang up the phone and turn to Grace who is currently sat in the chair opposite me in my house. After Klaus found Elena at the school and solved his hybrid problem, he let us go but not before compelling us to stay in town, of course. Grace looks at me, "what's going on?"

"He's coming. Mikael, he's found them, he's on his way. We have at least 24 hours, he's in North Dakota," i tell her grimly

"Klaus just got back yesterday with a hybrid army, he has impeccable timing," she replies. "Do you have a plan?"

I smirk at her, "Of course i do," i say before telling her my plan.


	12. -12-

Luna (P.O.V)

This plan better work. Step 1: Get the coffins from Klaus. Done. Stefan stole them now all i have to do is find the coffins, which isn't hard. I mean where would you stash coffins that contain the bodies of the temporarily dead originals? Maybe in a house that was previously haunted by a hundred dead witches. How has nobody guessed where they are yet?

Grace and i approach the haunted house and slip inside. We can hear Stefan in the basement. Not that you need to hear him, you can practically feel him brooding. Quickly, Grace flashes behind him and snaps his neck. We have the people we compelled earlier move the coffins to a truck parked not far from the house.

Once we arrive back at my house and have the coffins moved in, we walk over to the coffins and each put our hand on one of the coffins, "you do know we are practically signing our own death warrants?" she says.

"Yep, but i have no other plan and our deaths were inevitable anyways," i state.

"True."

Slowly we each open the coffin. I look down at him. Kol. I subconsciously reach for my wedding ring that hangs on my necklace. Grace and i look at each other one more time and nod. We both pull the dagger out of their chests. I walk over to the last coffin and open it to see a man with long brown hair. This must be Finn, i pull the dagger out of his chest. Grace and i both let out a breath and wait for them to wake up.

\-------

Grace and i are sitting in the living room when we hear a gasp. We get up to see who's awake, it's Elijah. He looks at us confused. I throw him a blood bag which he gladly takes and rips open. He was about to say something when he is interrupted by another gasp. I look over to see Kol sitting up, he glares at me but it doesn't affect me so i just roll my eyes at him and throw him a blood bag.

"Well i take it this wasn't Niklaus' doing," Kol states throwing the empty blood bad to the floor.

"No it wasn't, it was ours," i say to him.

"And, why exactly have you undaggered us. Do you want to die sooner?" Elijah says.

"Well, you caught us. We thought we'd speed up the inevitable, " i say sarcastically. "But that's not the reason we undaggered you. We'll explain but we'd rather explain to all of you at once."

Before anyone can answer there is another gasp. We look to find Finn sitting up in his coffin, "Excellent timing," Grace mutters and hands him her glass of blood since we ran out of blood bags.

"Now if you'll all follow me, we'll tell you why we have undaggered you," i say to them as they all follow me into the living room and sit down. I grab a bottle of bourbon and start drinking. Might as well have some fun too.

"Are you going to tell us why you undaggered us or are you going to get drunk first?" Kol retorts sarcastically. I hand the bottle to Grace and sigh.

"Well in short terms we need your help to kill someone," i reply.

"And why would we help you?" Elijah asks.

"Because the person we want to bloody kill is Mikael," Grace snaps. All three of them look at us shocked and confused. Kol snaps his eyes around to glare at me.

"Why would you want to kill him? You worked with him in 1919 and now you want him dead," Kol snaps at me.

I sigh and roll my eyes, "i have my reasons,"

"What exactly are those reasons?" I can't tell you.

"Do they matter?"

"Enough," Elijah says stopping an argument from breaking out.

"Look, all we need is for the three of you to play your parts in our plan, we'll take care of the rest," i snap.

"What exactly do you need us to do?" Finn asks.

"Distract him. All you have to do is distract him," i tell them.

"That's it. How do plan on killing him because last time i checked he was still an original," Elijah says.

"That's for us to worry about. Look, last i heard Mikael was in North Dakota, that was yesterday. Which means that he is most likely close, if not, already here. Klaus is throwing a party tonight meaning Mikael will wait until then to strike. All you three have to do is keep him distracted for a while," i tell them getting irritated.

After about two hours of arguing we finally get them to agree to our plan.

\-----------

I had to get out of that house. I couldn't bare to be around them anymore, i wouldn't be surprised if they'd killed each other while i was gone. Grace can handle them. I hope.

As i walk into the boarding house i hear a voice i'd rather forget. Mikael. Well at least i know where he is now. I walk into the parlor area to see my father, uncle and the rest of the 'scooby gang' with Mikael. As i walk in everyone stops to look at me. "Ah, Luna, you're just in time. This is Mikael, he's gonna help us kill Klaus," my father says to me.

"She already knows who i am, isn't that right Luna?" Mikael interrupts.

"Yes, i have had the misfortune of meeting you," i say back to him with a sarcastic smile.

"I do hope you won't go telling Niklaus that i'm here," he says with a deadly glare.

"Nope, i'm not getting involved. If this does go wrong and somehow Klaus lives then he won't just kill me, he will make me wish i was dead. But if he does die then Christmas has come early, i won't have to run for the rest of my life because the others are still in their coffins and i can handle Rebekah. So please continue plotting Klaus' demise," i state with a smile. He has no idea what's coming.

\----------

"Hey, Dad," i say as i walk into the kitchen. He smiles at me and approaches me. He pulls me into a hug. We stand like that for about two minutes.

"So what did Mikael mean when he said that you two had already met?" he asks as we pull away from each other.

"I met him in 1919," i tell him.

"1919? Isn't that when you said you betrayed the originals?"

"Yea, it was."

He takes a second but realises what happened, "you gave them up, didn't you? You told Mikael where to find them."

I say nothing but nod. I mean, yeah that's what happened but the details are what matters.

\-----------

Once i got home i walked straight into the living room as i knew that everyone would be there, well that's if they haven't killed each other yet.

Kol is sitting in the chair by the fire, Elijah and Finn are sitting on the sofa while Grace is standing at the doorway watching them slightly unnerved. "Where have you been?" Grace asks when she sees me, this caused the three originals to look up at me.

"I went to see my father and uncle," i tell them, "speaking of fathers, it seems Mikael had teamed up with my father, uncle and the rest of the 'scooby gang' to kill Klaus."

Grace looks at me amused, "things are getting interesting. They actually think that he wouldn't just kill them along with Klaus?"

"They're idiots. It doesn't change a thing, we continue as planned," i reply, "we should get ready for the party."

Grace and i go up-stairs and leave the boys to get ready for tonight. I can't help but wonder where i would be now if i hadn't met Mikael in 1919.


	13. -13-

Flashback  
3rd Person (P.O.V)  
New Orleans 1919

"Do you have to go?" Kol asks his wife, Luna, while pouting. She giggles and kisses him. "Yes, i'll only be gone five days, a week at most," she tells him. 

Kol sighs dramatically, "that is a week too long, my love."

"I'm sure you'll survive," she tells him and giggles. 

He sighs and leans in to kiss her. Eventually they stop and Kol rests his forehead on hers, "i still don't see why she can't just come here to New Orleans."

She smiles and sighs, "she can't because she's been in hiding for a long time and if she comes here she runs the risk of drawing too much attention to herself."

"I'll miss you," he pouts. He knew not to question who she was going to see, she was too stubborn to tell him and he trusted her.

"And i will miss you too," she kisses him one more time, "i love you."

He smiles, "i love you too," he says as Luna heads towards the door,

\---------

"Luna, you made it," a woman with a British accent exclaims as Luna walks up to the house. They smile and hug each other.

"It's good to see you too, Aria," Luna says as the pull away from each other.

They both walk inside the house and go to the living room. Luna sits on the sofa while Aria sits on the chair opposite, "so, tell me, how are they?" Aria asks.

"They're good, they're happy. I think this is the longest they've been in one place without Mikael finding them," Luna responds.

Aria shakes her head, "what he's done is cruel, they're his children and yet, he hunts them like animals."

"Agreed. Have you heard from Grace?" Luna asks.

"Yes, they're actually staying in a town not far from New Orleans," Aria replies.

\------

"It's been good seeing you again Aria," Luna says as she leaves. After spending some time catching up Luna decides to leave for her home, for New Orleans.

"You too, Luna," she replies.

\-----

On a long dusty road Luna waits for her next meal. Eventually a lone man comes stumbling, drunk down the road. Quickly, she speeds out and compels him not to move as she bites into his neck draining him dry. As she walks away she hears someone, a vampire, speed past her. "Luna Mikaelson," a british voice taunts from behind her. She spins round to see a man standing behind her.

"Do i know you?" she asks with caution.

"No, you don't but you know my children. In fact, i do believe you are my daughter-in-law after all," he replies. Her blood runs cold at this revelation.

"Mikael."

He smirks at her fear but before she can run he snaps her neck, picks her up and speeds away with her.

\------

Luna wakes up tied to a chair with vervain ropes. Mikael stands in front of her. "I'll make this very simple Luna, tell me where my children are and you won't get hurt," he states.

She laughs, "i'll never tell you where they are."

He sighs at her loyalty, "well then, i'll just have to compel it out of you right after i drain all of the vervain from your system," he smirks and picks up a knife. He drags the knife across her cheek. Quickly he drives the knife into her stomach. She groans in pain.

\-----

After hours of torture all of the vervain has left Luna's system. "Now, tell me, where are my children," he compels.

Luna tries to resist but the compulsion is too strong, "New Orleans," she blurts out.

"Now was that so hard," he taunts, "you know i was just going to kill you but since you decided to be so loyal to my children, i'll just have to punish you."

He grabs her face and forces her to look at him, "now, i'm going to let you go, however, you can never tell anyone that i compelled their location out of you. As far as anyone will know you willingly gave them up. Do you understand?" he compels.

"I understand," she replies in a monotone voice.

Mikael unties Luna and blurs out of the room leaving her weak and slumped over in the chair. She slowly forces herself up with tears running down her face and runs off to find someone to eat and regain her strength.

\-----

"Thank you, Jackson," Aria replies to one of her spies that she had following Mikael. She slumps down in her chair and sighs thinking about what she has just been told. Mikael had gotten to Luna and compelled her. There was nothing she could do. She can't have any of the originals knowing she was alive, not until she got her hands on a white oak stake.

\------

New orleans

Klaus, Kol, Rebekah and Elijah sit in the opera house waiting for the show to begin. "I thought Marcel was supposed to be here," Klaus states.

"He is. I'm going to check the lobby, see if he's here," Rebekah replies while getting up.

"I'll come with you," Elijah says following her.

"Hello, boys," a voice states from behind Kol and Klaus. A voice that makes both of them tense and nervous.

"Father," Kol sneers.

"Kol. Niklaus." he taunts. "You know Kol, i do have to say, Luna is lovely girl. Too bad you picked the wrong girl to marry."

Kol and Klaus glance at each other worried. Klaus is about to say something but is cut off by Mikael.

"You do know she lied to you both. She wasn't going to see a friend, she was coming to me and she did. She told me how to find you," Mikael taunts.

Meanwhile, Elijah and Rebekah are watching and listening to the exchange waiting for the right moment to intervene. Elijah nods to Rebekah when he sees an opening. Quickly they blur over to them and grab Kol and Klaus before Mikael can do anything. They run. Again.

\------

Days later they were still travelling. They were all furious about Luna's betrayal but none more than Kol. He was furious that his wife gave them up to Mikael. He took his anger out on any human he could find. He slaughtered them.

"Nik, he's drawing too much attention to us, he's going to get us killed," Rebekah told her brothers sadly as she knew what they had to do.

Klaus sighed, "i know."

Quickly Klaus sped over to Kol and plunged a dagger into his heart, "i'm sorry, brother," he whispered as Kol dropped to the floor.


	14. -14-

Luna (P.O.V)

I take a deep breath as i walk through the doors of the, newly built, Mikaelson mansion. Tonight has to go as planned. As soon as i'm inside i go straight to the bar and order some drinks. "Luna," i hear Grace as she walks up to me, "are you ready for tonight?"

"As ready as i'll ever be," i state.

Later through the night i see Klaus and Rebekah talking. Slowly i walk towards them. "Luna, didn't expect to see you here tonight, i thought you would be staying as far away from us as possible," Klaus taunts.

"Well, how could i miss this party," i reply with a smile. Rebekah rolls her eyes and walks away.

Klaus glances at me and hesitates in saying something, "I have to know. Why did you do it? Why did you give us up in 1919?"

I frown, i want to tell him but i can't not until Mikael is dead and the compulsion is gone, "i'll tell you but not tonight, tonight you and Rebekah have a problem that needs to be taken care of."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "what are you talking about?"

"Get Rebekah, i'll show you," i tell him as i glance at the text from Grace saying she's found Mikael out the back. Klaus motions for Rebekah to come over.

"What is it?" she asks once she reaches Klaus.

"Follow me," i tell them and lead them to the garden.

Once we reach the back of the house i put my finger to my lips telling them to be quiet and point to the window. Klaus and Rebekah move to the window and look out to see Mikael. They turn to me shocked. Klaus hesitantly opens the back door. Mikael turns to look at him. "Ah, Niklaus what a wonderful surprise. I didn't expect to see you just yet," Mikael states.

"Yes, well i do like to be surprising," Klaus replies. Rebekah slowly makes her way to her brothers side. I look to Grace and nod. She texts Elijah to get on with their part of the plan.

"Hello, Father," i hear Elijah say. I peak out to see Elijah, Kol and Finn walking up to Mikael. Well, there's no turning back now

\---------

3rd Person (P.O.V)

Elijah, Kol and Finn are busy distracting Mikael when Grace slips out of the house and to the side to watch the exchange. Luna stays inside the house. She smirks at the text she just got.

'I'm here. Get ready. -- A'

The commotion outside is disrupted by the sound of Luna's heels as she walks out of the house and onto the grass. "Luna, how nice of you to join us," Mikael spits.

She smirks, "oh, i just can't wait to see you die," she spits back. Mikael laughs.

"Do you really think you can beat me? Kill me? I'm a thousand years old, girl," he says angrily.

Luna laughs. The others look at her questionably trying to figure out what she's up to. "I didn't say i would be the one killing you now did i?"

"Nobody can kill me, you pathetic girl," Mikael roars.

Luna's smirk widens once she sees a figure approach Mikael from behind, "not even her?"

Mikael's eyes widen with shock when he turns to look at the figure behind him. Before he can get a word out the figure throws him backwards while everyone else watches in amusement. The figure walks out into the light, all of the Mikaelsons gasp in shock. "Hello, brother," she says to him.

"Aria," he states in shock. Quickly he is back on his feet. While he is in a state of shock Grace and Luna walk up behind him. They pull his arms back in order to restrain him making him drop the white oak stake. Before anyone can do anything, before Mikael can react, Aria blurs over to him, picking up the stake and plunges it into his chest. Grace and Luna release him as he roars out in pain. They all watch as Mikael burns.

Luna gasps loudly as Mikael's compulsion breaks. The Mikaelson's look at her. She smiles wildly and looks at Aria who is smiling back. Aria approaches the girl and pulls her in for a quick hug. She looks at Luna and Grace and nods to them, silently telling them to go home for the night while she talks with her family. They both leave.

"Aunt Ria?" Rebekah says tearfully.

Aria smiles at her niece, "hello, Rebekah." Before anyone else can voice their shock Rebekah tackles her Aunt into a hug, crying. Aria strokes the back of her niece's head and smiles at her nephews who are all staring at her confused, shocked and happy that she's here, alive.

"I guess i have some explaining to do," Aria states.

\-------

Luna (P.O.V)

"Hey," i say as i walk into the living room where my dad and uncle are sitting. 

"Luna, what are you doing here?" my father says, "i thought you would have went straight home after the party."

"Well i decided to come see you and tell you about what happened tonight."

"What do you mean?" Stefan asks. 

"For starters, Mikael's dead."

"What!" they both exclaim in shock. 

"Yep, he's dead. Thank God."

"How is that good?" Dad asks, confused as to how it would be good since Mikael was their only way to get rid of Klaus.

"It's good for me. I think it's time i tell you what really happened in 1919."

I explain everything to them, i tell them how Mikael compelled me and tortured me. I don't, however, tell them about Aria or the fact i'm married to Kol. They don't need to know that just yet. 

"Wow." they both say as they try to absorb the information i have just told them. 

"Yea, i should get home." We all share a hug before i leave them to think on what i'd told them.


	15. -15-

Aria (P.O.V)

A thousand years. I haven't seen them in a thousand years, i didn't realise how much i've missed them until now. Currently we are all gathered in the living room. I'm sitting on the sofa with Rebekah close by my side. Kol and Elijah are sitting on the other sofa beside the fire while Finn and Niklaus are each sitting in a chair opposite me.

Rebekah looks at me, "i still can't believe you're here." 

I smile at her. "So how exactly is it you're still alive," Kol asks. 

"The night your mother turned you into vampires she came to me. She offered me some wine, the same wine that you had all drank and then she killed me," i reply. 

"It's been a thousand years, why only come back to us now?" Rebekah asks. 

"It was the only way i could protect you from Mikael. You think all those times he had found you were the only times he'd gotten close? Most of the time i was able to distract Mikael by leaving rumours that you had left or that you were all somewhere else and he would leave, but sometimes i wasn't fast enough. In 1919 i was too late Mikael had already found you before i could do anything," i tell them. They all look to me shocked yet grateful for what i had done for them. 

"You know i was never actually that far away from you at any time. I was always there, you just never realised," i inform them. 

"What do you mean?" Niklaus asks. 

I smile, "I mean, for example, when you were all in New Orleans i stayed in Baton Rouge and always had people watching over you. And now since you were all in Mystic Falls i was staying two towns over."

\--------

Later that night everyone was in bed asleep, all except Kol who i could hear wondering around down stairs. I sighed as i got up and headed down stairs. "What's wrong Kol?" i ask, already having an idea what was wrong. 

"Nothing, i just couldn't sleep," he replies but i know he's lying. 

I smile, "i could always tell when you were lying Kol," i pause, "you're thinking about her, aren't you? You're thinking about Luna."

He looks at me and hesitates, "is i wrong that i can't kill her? After what she did, she betrayed us. She betrayed me. Yet i can't bring myself to kill her."

I smile knowing what really happened, "talk to her, listen to her before you make any decisions. You might find that there is more to the story than you think."

He looks confused. I say nothing as i walk up to him, he is now sitting down on the sofa. When i reach him i softly grab his face and kiss his forehead before walking back up stairs. 

\---------

Luna (P.O.V)

As i sit at the bar at the Grill i can't help but wonder what will happen next. Will Kol give me the chance to explain or will he just kill me? Even if he does give me a chance, will he believe me? I snap out of my thoughts when i smell someone familiar walk into the grill. Kol. I turn back to my drink and down all of it before ordering another one. I feel Kol sit down next to me. "Here to kill me?" i ask as i look at him. 

"No, i'm here to listen," he replies. I look at him shocked. Why would he listen?

"Why? Why not just kill me?" i ask him. 

"Because Aria told me to listen to you before i do anything," he answers. Of course Aria told him to come to me. She's wanted us back together for almost a century. 

"Okay. Lets go somewhere quieter so we can talk," i tell him as i stand up and start walking. He follows. 

\-----

When we reach my house, Kol sits down while i grab us some drinks. "So, what do you want to talk about?" he asks breaking the silence. 

I take a deep breath, "1919," i say carefully. 

"What about it? There isn't really much to tell," he says slightly irritated and angry. 

"Yes, there is. You don't know the full story," i reveal. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean that none of you know what actually happened."

"Then tell me," he says suspiciously. 

"Okay, then i'll start with who i went to see when i left New Orleans." 

"Who? Mikael said you went to him," he informs me. That lying bastard. 

"That's not true. I went to see Aria."

He looks at me shocked, "you knew about Aria in 1919?"

"Yes, i've known her for a while now. She saved my life, but that's a story for another time. After i left Aria's i started to head home and that's when i met Mikael. He knew who i was. Before i even had the chance to run he snapped my neck. When i woke up i was tied to a chair with vervain ropes. He asked me where you were but i wouldn't tell him, that just pissed him off. He tortured me for hours, the pain was excruciating but i still wouldn't tell him. Eventually he had drained all of the vervain from my body, he was fed up with me refusing to give you up so he compelled me to tell him. And i did. I couldn't stop myself, i tried to, i tried so hard but in the end i couldn't stop myself." by now i can feel tears falling down my face.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asks slightly teary.

I laugh, "Because Mikael was cruel and smart. He compelled me, he said that i couldn't tell anyone about what had happened. He was punishing me for my loyalty to your family."

"That's why you wanted to kill him," he concludes.

I nod as more tears fall down my cheeks. He stands up, walks to me and wipes my tears away. I melt in his touch. I haven't felt like this since 1919. Then he does something that surprises me more, he kisses me. It takes me a second to grasp what he is doing but when i do i deepen the kiss. I stand up and he pushes me against the wall, his lips not leaving mine. His lips finally leave mine, we are left standing speechless looking at each other. "I love you," Kol says as we stare at each other.

"I...i love you too," i say back smiling. He smiles back at me and kisses me again.

\-------

The next morning i wake up with someones arm wrapped around me, at first i'm confused but then i remember, Kol. I smile as i turn around to face him, i reach up and put my hand on his face. It feels so good to be back in the arms of my husband. He smiles when he feels my hand on his cheek. "Morning," i whisper. 

He smirks and opens his eyes, "morning."

I laugh and kiss him, we break apart but as soon as we look at each other we find our selves kissing again. "I'm sorry," he says as we break apart.

I look at him confused, "why?"

"Because i didn't believe in you. I should have known that you would never betray us."

"You had no reason to think otherwise, none of you did. So i forgive you and the others."

"Speaking of the others, shouldn't we be telling them the truth about 1919 so they don't, you know, try and kill you?" 

I laugh, "well, i could just get Aria to tell them so we don't have to get up. And they are more likely to believe it if it's Aria who tells them." 

He hums in agreement, i smile and kiss him before pushing him onto his back so i'm on top of him. 

\---------

Aria (P.O.V)

As i'm walking around the house i notice that Kol isn't here, i smile knowing he was probably with Luna. Finn, Rebekah and Elijah are all in the living room while Niklaus is up stairs. I decide to go to him and talk since i haven't had the chance. I walk in to see him painting. "These are beautiful, you know," i say as i walk in.

He turns around at the sound of my voice. He looks as if he wants to say something but hesitates, "what's wrong?" i ask softly.

"I never understood you. I mean why do you care about me, after all i'm not even your blood," he states.

"Family doesn't always have to be blood. Just because you are not my brothers son does not mean that you weren't family to me."

He takes me by surprise by walking over to me and hugging me. I can feel tears dripping onto my shoulder as he whispers, "thank you." He only ever wanted someone to admit that they loved him, he needed to be reassured.

We pull apart from each other when my phone goes off. I look at the text i just got and say, "i need to talk to you all, there's something i need to tell you."

Klaus nods and walks down stairs to gather the others. As i walk into the living room where they are all gathered Elijah says, "what's this all about?"

"It's about Luna," i tell them. When the hear her name they all get a look of fury and betrayal, except Finn who doesn't know her.

"What about her?" Rebekah asks still angry.

"It's about what happened in 1919, you don't know the full story."

"What do you mean?" Nik asks.

"Okay, i'll start from the beginning. In 1871 i first met Luna but i'll tell you the story behind that another time. Anyway, over the years we had kept in touch, in 1919 Luna decided to visit me so we could catch up. When she left Mikael found her. I don't really know the details but what i do know is that she didn't betray you. Mikael lied, he tortured her for hours and in the end he compelled your location out of her. Then he punished her for her loyalty to you. He compelled her to never be able to tell anyone what really happened between her and Mikael."

They all wore a face of shock and regret for what they had put her through over the years. "If she was compelled not to tell anyone what happened then, how do you know?" Elijah asked curiously.

"I had people watching Mikael. Someone had seen what happened and told me," i reply. 

Each of their faces held guilt and shock. I know they were all close while they were in New Orleans. They were family.


	16. -16-

Luna (P.O.V)

"Are you ready?" Kol asks as we stand out side of his house. He thought it would be a good idea for us to see his family, they haven't seen me since Mikael was killed, two days ago. I kept putting off seeing them. I mean, i've just spent nearly a hundred years running from them, i'm a little nervous.

I take a deep breath, "yea, lets do this."

Kol smiles softly and takes my face in his hands, "it will be okay."

I smile as Kol opens the front door and we step inside the house. We walk into the living room, "wait here, i'll go get them," he whispers and leaves the room. I silently consider running but then decide against it, i have to see them eventually.

"Luna, right?" i hear a voice ask. I turn to see that it's Finn

"Yea."

"If you're here to see Niklaus or Elijah then you'll have to wait they just went out and we haven't seen Kol in a while," he informs me.

"Kol's here, he just went up stairs."

Before he could say anything Kol and Rebekah walk in. Rebekah looks at me guiltily but none of us say a word. Kol motions for Finn to come with him to give us some privacy. Rebekah finally breaks and speeds over to me, pulling me into a hug, "i'm sorry," she whispers while her tears fall onto my shoulder.

I laugh, "Rebekah Mikaelson, saying sorry. Never thought i'd hear that."

She chuckles and smiles, "i'm truly sorry. We should have known that you'd never betray us willingly."

"You had no reason to think any different but it doesn't matter now."

She smiles, "so catch me up, what have you been doing for the past century?"

This is going to be a long day.

\------------

Later that day Rebekah went out leaving me curled up by Kol's side while he plays with my hair. It's all quiet and peaceful until the front door opens signalling Klaus and Elijah's return. I tense slightly and Kol notices. He gives me a reassuring smile as i sit up and Kol stands. Elijah and Klaus walk into the room, Kol gives them a look and leaves the room. Both of them say nothing, probably trying to find the right words. I laugh, "i never thought i would see the two of you speechless."

That earns me a laugh from both of them. "I think it may be because there are no words to express how sorry we are for the past hundred years," Elijah says solemnly.

I smile, "i've said this to both Kol and Rebekah, none of you had any reason to think that Mikael was lying."

"We're sorry," Klaus mutters.

"Wow, both Klaus and Rebekah Mikaelson say sorry in the same day. I think i must be dreaming," i say sarcastically. They both laugh and move in for a hug as Kol walks back into the room.

"I think Kol is feeling left out," Klaus whispers teasingly. I can't help but laugh at the comment.

\--------------

Later that night the whole Mikaelson family sitting in the living room talking while i sit curled into Kol's side. Suddenly Klaus turns to me, "Luna, when you stole the coffins from Stefan, was there a fourth?"

"No, but i think they might have been in the process of moving them when Grace and i got there."

"Shit," he whispers in reply. "Wait, where is Grace anyway."

"She left town for a while, she should be coming back within the next few days."

Suddenly my phone rings, "speak of the devil, it's Grace," i say picking up my phone.

Me: Grace?

Grace: Luna, we have a problem.

Me: What's wrong?

Grace: He's gone, the crypt's empty.

Me: Shit.

I glance up and look at Aria who is looking back worried.

Me: Just get back to Mystic Falls safely, we'll figure this out.

I hang up the phone and look to Aria again who still looks worried. The rest of the Mikaelsons look at us confused. "Who would be stupid enough to let him out?" i say to Aria.

"I don't know but clearly they were born with only half a brain."

\-----------


	17. -17-

Grace (P.O.V)

I needed to get away from Mystic Falls. Luna got her husband back and i'm happy for her but i won't get Elijah back. They still won't believe me. 

Currently, i am in Georgia with nothing to do. I've already ate and now have nothing else to do except drink. I'm onto my thirteenth shot of tequila and i'm still not drunk enough. "Excuse me, miss," a voice calls form behind me. 

I turn to see a small brunette looking at me, "yes?"

"I was told to give you a message, he says 'Good luck'," she replies. 

Good luck? "From who?" 

"From Erik Godwinson," she tells me. 

My blood runs cold at the name. It's not possible. He can't be here. I stand up and flash out of the bar, heading towards the cemetery. Once i get there i head straight for the larger crypt near the back. When i get inside i notice that the lid to the stone tomb has been pushed off and is in pieces on the floor. I look down to see what i had dreaded, he's gone. There's no way he could have gotten out himself, someone let him out. What idiot would have let him out, he's worse than Mikael? I pull out my phone to call Luna. It rings for a few seconds before she answers. 

L: Grace?

Me: Luna, we have a problem.

L: What's wrong?

Me: He's gone, the crypt's empty.

Luna: Shit. Just get back to Mystic Falls safely, we'll figure this out. 

I let out a nervous breath, he's going to kill us for what we did. I don't know what's worse? Running from the Mikaelson's or running from Erik? 

\------------------------

Luna (P.O.V)

"What was that?" Kol asks from beside me. I let out a nervous laugh, if Erik's out then he's coming for us. Aria groans from across the room. 

"God, i know i'm going to hell if i die but that doesn't mean you have to put me through it while i'm alive too," she mutters. Everyone in the room looks at her confused while, despite the situation, i look amused. 

"Okay, story time," she says sarcastically. 

"Remember when i said i first met Luna in 1871?" Everyone nods, "well the person that was locked in the crypt was who i had saved her from," she looks to me to continue. 

"In 1864, when i was nine years old, i was kidnapped. He kept me until 1871 when i managed to escape with the help of Aria who had slipped me some vervain. After about a month i ended up in New Orleans and well you know the story from there," i continue. 

"Why not kill them? Why keep them alive?" Nik asks. 

Aria sighs, "because he can't be killed." Everyone looks even more confused. 

"Not unless you have any white oak lying around," i mutter. 

"Now might be worth mentioning that the person we had trapped in the crypt was Erik, my husband. I really need a divorce," Aria informs them sarcastically while glancing in Finn's direction. 

"How...?" Bekah stutters looking confused like everyone else is at this point. 

"How do you think? Your mother of course," Aria replies.

"This is about to get really messy. He's going to come for us," i say directing my attention to Aria. 

"How does Grace fit into all of this?" Kol asks which gets Elijah's immediate attention. He still loves her, i can tell. 

"Do you remember in 1874 when i left New Orleans for a few weeks?" i question, he nods. 

"Well, i had got a message from Aria saying that she had found Erik, he was in Georgia. Aria couldn't be there so she sent Grace to help put him down. We found a witch who was willing to help us. She cast a spell that desiccated him so we locked him in a crypt in Georgia and sealed the lid."

"And someone let him out," Aria finishes. 

"Can't you just get a witch to do the same spell and put him down again?" Elijah asks. 

"It was a powerful spell. The witch that did it in 1874 was quite powerful, if it had been any other witch it would have drained all of their magic. You would have to find a witch that was willing to risk losing their magic and i doubt many would," i reply. 

Aria groans, "we'll figure this out in the morning, i'm tired," she says as she walks off towards the stairs. 

I sigh and yawn leaning my head against Kol who wraps his arm around me. He picks me up and carries me up the stairs and into his bedroom. I feel myself being put down on the bed. Kol gently tucks me under the blanket and climbs in next to me. He kisses my head and wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me closer, "i love you." 

"I love you too," i mumble in reply. I sigh knowing that all of the Mikaelson's are going to have a lot on their minds with Erik being back, especially Finn. After what Erik did a thousand years ago, i don't blame them.


	18. -18-

Flashback  
3rd Person (P.O.V)

"Kenna, go help your Grandmother prepare dinner," Finn Mikaelson calls to his daughter. 

"Yes, father," she replies and heads off towards her grandmother. 

Her mother had died when she was born so her and her father would often eat with her grandparents and her fathers siblings. They all adored Kenna, her excited personality would put a smile on anyones face, even her grandfather's, Mikael. It seemed like the only one who did not like her was her uncle, Erik. Though it seemed Erik hated everyone in his wife's family. 

"Ah, Kenna would you grab that basket for me," her grandmother, Esther, asks as Kenna steps inside the hut. Kenna nods and moves the basket. 

"You need to be more careful if you are going to practice magic, i saw you earlier. You are fortunate that it was not Erik who saw you," Esther warns her granddaughter who nods again in reply. 

Erik was the Earl of the village and he despised anyone with magical abilities. Therefore, the witches of the village were forced practice in secret. Ayanna put up a facade that she was a healer when in reality she was a witch. Anyone caught doing magic would face execution. 

\---------------

It is just after sunset when Kenna decides to go down to the river near the village. Not many people go there after sunset so it was the perfect place for her to practice her magic. "Father, i will be back soon. I'm going to go for a stroll by the river." 

"Be careful," he replies and kisses her head. She nods and heads off towards the river. 

Once she gets there she begins with a simple spell. She waves her hand over some dead flowers bringing them back to life. 

As she practices she doesn't notice someone watching her from the trees. A dark haired witch watches as Kenna levitates a stone over the water and smirks. The dark haired witch turns to the younger blonde behind her and nods, telling her to do what she has been told. The blonde girl turns away and walks towards the village with tears threatening to fall. She doesn't want to do this but she has no other choice. 

When she reaches the village she heads straight for the Earls hut and prepares herself for what she is about to do. Once inside she approaches Erik and tells him about Kenna, she had to force herself not to cry. She knows that this will only cause suffering for both Kenna and her family but she has to do this. 

Erik on the other hand is overjoyed, he's always hated them. No one will stop him from doing this, no one can, not even his wife who he often listens to as he values her opinion. 

\--------------

Later that week Kenna was arrested and sentenced to execution. "Kenna, Aria cannot change his mind. He will execute you at dusk," her father said through his tears. 

"It does not matter. This is not your fault, i got caught. There is nothing you can do now," she tells her father. 

"Goodbye, father. I love you," she whispers as more tears fall down her fathers face. 

Erik would not allow her a swift death. He believed all witches were evil and so she would be executed accordingly. Viking custom says that if an individual dies with dignity, meaning they did not scream nor did then need to be restrained, then the could enter the gates of Valhalla. Erik allowed Kenna the chance to prove herself worthy but it will not be as simple as kneeling before a swinging sword. For this crime only the worst death and the hardest to prove one's self would suffice. 

The Blood Eagle. 

When done correctly it can last hours and the whole time Kenna would not be allowed to scream, cry or beg otherwise she would never enter the gates of Valhalla.

Kenna waited in her cell until dusk. Erik had her brought out in front of the whole village and declared her fate. 

She walked slowly up the path, which was lined with torches, to the platform at the end. She walked between two logs and kneeled between them, placing her hands in the grooves to keep them steady. 

Erik then cut the back of her dress open, down to her waist, baring the skin of her back and then it begun. 

He smiled cruelly as he cut open her back, pulling the skin from her flesh and then using an axe he cut her ribs from her spine, ripping them open. Then he lifted her lungs from her body and flipped them over her shoulders like the folded wings of a great eagle. 

The whole time she did not scream nor cry. Eventually she felt her self fading and looked up one last time to see her family crying and distraught. With one last smile she closed her eyes and took her last breath.


	19. -19-

3rd Person (P.O.V)

After finding out that Erik was alive the whole Mikaelson family had a restless night. They all remembered vividly that he had forced them to watch Kenna's execution. 

Kol lay in his bed wearing a sad expression as he buried his face in his wife's neck. He missed his niece, he missed dragging her into helping with his tricks. It had been a thousand years but he still remembered watching Erik smirk as he executed Kenna. A lone tear escaped his eye as he thought about her. Luna turned over and wiped the tear away kissing him. She smiled sadly knowing what he was thinking about.

In the living room Elijah sat comforting his sister who had been crying. Neither of them had slept all night, they couldn't get Kenna off their minds. Aria walks into the room and sees the two siblings, she notices Rebekah had been crying so she sits next to her and pulls her into a hug. Aria had begged and pleaded with Erik that night but it was no use he wouldn't spare Kenna. It was for this reason that Mikael had hated his sister, he despised the fact that she failed to get Erik to change his mind and got his granddaughter killed. 

Upstairs in Klaus' room he was sitting peacefully on a sofa drawing. He adored Kenna. Mikael had always told Kenna that she should hate Klaus but she never listened. He remembered how one day he had angered Mikael and Kenna noticed what was about to happen so she distracted Mikael by falling and hurting herself. This distraction allowed Mikael time to calm down. It did not stop him from punishing Klaus but it was not as bad as it would have been. Klaus will be forever grateful of all of the times his niece had helped him. 

Finn had not moved out of his bed, he had barely moved at all. He had not cried, it was like he was numb. Talking about Erik had brought up memories of that dreadful day. The day he lost his daughter. The day he had been forced to watch his own daughters brutal execution. He was lucky enough to have sixteen years with her, he had thought that Dahlia would have came for her long before then. Unlike his sibling he knew that Freya did not die from the plague, he knew about his mother's deal with her sister. When Kenna was born Esther had cast a spell that blocked Dahlia from sensing Kenna's magic but since Kenna was a first born her magic would have been too powerful to block forever. Finn had always despised his mother for allowing Dahlia to take Freya and putting his child at risk. 

\--------------------

Luna (P.O.V)

The whole family has been quite sad since they found out about Erik, not that i can blame them after what he did to them. Finn has barely said a word to anyone since he got up this morning. 

Everyone is in the living room doing their own thing while i'm sat on Kol's lap as he plays with my hair. A knock at the door disrupts the silence so i get up to see who it is. When i open the door i see Grace on the other side and step out to hug her. I motion for her to come in but she is hesitant to do so, why wouldn't she be? She has spent 500 years running from the very people who are in the house. I send her a reassuring smile as she steps through the door and follows me to the living room. 

Everyone watches us enter and Aria smiles, flashes over to Grace and hugs her. "I've missed you. You didn't stick around after the party," Aria pouts. 

Grace laughs, "well with everything that has happened i needed a break."

"Not to interrupt the reunion of anything but what are we doing about our approaching problem," i say sarcastically. 

Aria turns around, "well, i'm open for ideas if you have any." 

No one says anything, oh great, we're doomed. "Well i'll let everyone think on that while i go pay a visit to my father and catch up with Grace," i say as i move towards Kol and kiss him. I then drag Grace towards the door and leave the house. 

\----------------

"Elena, we've been through this, if what ever was in that coffin could kill Klaus it doesn't matter. They're gone and, anyway, the originals haven't bothered us since the party, maybe we can just live in peace with them," Grace and i hear as we enter the boarding house. 

"They're not going to leave us alone for long, we should kill them before they kill us," Elena whines. Grace and i share a look with each other, so whiny, so annoying. We then decide now is time to make our entrance. 

"Stop whining Elena," i say as i walk into the room. My father looks up at me and smiles, i flash over to him and hug him. 

"The originals will leave you all alone as long as you leave them alone. Even Klaus," i add. 

"What makes you think you can control them?" Elena asks in a bitchy tone. My father notices i'm about to snap and hugs me stroking my hair to calm me down. He glares at Elena who flinches under his glare. 

"She has them wrapped around her finger," Grace teases, i laugh at her.

Elena, my father and Stefan, who i've just noticed was in the room, look at me questionably. I go to answer but i stop and glance at Elena. I don't really trust her. Both my father and Stefan seem to get the hint, "Elena why don't you head home, i'll call you later," Stefan tells her. She huffs like a child and leaves, i see both Stefan and dad roll their eyes at her. Seems like i'm not the only one fed up with the doppleganger. 

"So... what's going on?" Stefan asks. 

"What Grace means is that i'm basically family to them," i reply, "well not basically. I am family."

"What do you mean?" dad asks. 

"I mean, i'm married to one of Klaus' brothers," i say cautiously. 

"WHAT!" dad and Stefan exclaim. Ah, this should be fun to explain. I start at the beginning in 1864 and tell them everything including what's going on with Erik. By the end they are both pretty shocked. They both had a hard time accepting that i'm married but they eventually got there. 

"So what's up with you two and the doppleganger?" Grace asks, i'm curious to know myself. 

They both grimace at the question so i laugh quietly. "Let me guess, you finally realised she is a complete bitch and got sick of her playing both of you," i ask them. 

"Yes." 

"Basically." 

Grace and i burst out laughing, it took them long enough. I look at my dad, "you know, i think you and Kol would get on well." 

"What makes you think that?" he asks. 

"You both act similar, Kol is like you but in more extreme way," Grace answers for me. 

We all spend the rest of the afternoon laughing and catching up with each other. By the time i decide to leave it's almost 10pm. I give Grace the keys to my place knowing she wouldn't feel comfortable staying with the Mikaelsons. As we are walking out of the boarding house Grace turns to me, "have you been able to get in contact with her?" 

"Not yet," i answer knowing exactly who she is talking about. 

\------------

Once i get back to the house i go to find Klaus who is in his room probably painting. When i get there i notice i was right, he is painting, "Nik?" 

"Yes Luna," he replies. 

"I think we might have another problem," i tell him thinking back to the conversation i had with dad and Stefan at the boarding house. He looks at me waiting for me to continue. 

"The Bennett witch has opened the locked coffin."

I notice the look of worry that crosses his face, "shit," he mumbles.


	20. -20-

Luna (P.O.V)

It's been over a week and we haven't heard anything from Erik or Esther, who Nik recently confessed he had killed and had her body stored in the locked coffin. It wasn't pretty when he told them he had been the one to kill her but they understood in the end. 

Right now Elijah and i are the only ones in the house so i get up to find him. I walk into the study and see him reading a book. 

"So Elijah, when are you going to come to your senses and go get Grace back?" i ask bluntly. 

He looks up from his book and goes to protest but i cut him off, "and don't give me the 'she betrayed us bullshit, she told you what happened 500 years ago you just chose to not believe her." 

He sighs and gets up heading towards the door, "she's staying at my place," i say as he leaves the study and walks down the hallway. I smirk when i hear the front door open and close. Now i just need to knock some sense into the others.

\--------

Grace (P.O.V)

Ever since i got that message from Erik i haven't been able to have a peaceful nights sleep. I can't get rid of the feeling that something is about to happen, maybe i'm just being paranoid. A knock at the door snaps me out of my thoughts. I freeze when i see who's on the other side of the door, "Elijah..." 

"May i come in?" he asks politely. 

"Depends, are you going to kill me?" 

He smiles slightly and shakes his head. 

"Then come in," i say as i move away from the door letting him in.

\------------

I fall back on my pillow sweating and out of breath. I laugh breathlessly and look over to Elijah who is beside me. He leans on his side and strokes his thumb on my cheek as i lean into his touch. He leans down and kisses me when my phone goes off interrupting the moment, i sigh and silently vow to murder whoever is texting me. I look at my phone and notice it's Luna. 

'Sorry to interrupt what ever you were doing but Rebekah is demanding to see you. BTW knocked some sense into all of them so you're free.' 

"She has terrible timing," i complain as i show Elijah the text, he laughs. 

"Rebekah or Luna?" he asks. 

"Both," i groan. 

\------------

Luna (P.O.V)

Rebekah is spending the whole day with Grace now that i was able to talk some sense into all of them so that allows me to spend the day with my husband. Although the paranoia is killing me, i can't help but wonder when Erik or Esther will show up or what are they planning. But like i said, a day with my husband, a day with Kol, no worrying. "Kol?" 

"Yes my love?" he replies. 

"I'm bored," i pout as i walk over to where he is sitting and sit on his lap. 

"Well what do you want to do?" he asks as he kisses my shoulder and up to my neck. 

I smirk and turn so i'm facing him, i say nothing and kiss him. He seemed to take the hint as he rushed me over to the bed, climbing on top of me. I smirked even more and continued to kiss him. This is going to be fun.

\----------

I lay in bed with my head on Kol's bare chest as he ran his fingers through my hair, "do you have any idea how much i have missed you?" i say to him. 

"Well taking the last few hours into consideration, i'm going to say a lot," he replies. 

I laugh just as my phone goes off beside me. I roll over to grab it and groan when i see it is Aria calling a 'family meeting'. Kol and i look at each other, groaning as we get up. 

Once we enter the living room we see everyone else is already here. Rebekah and Finn are sitting on the sofa while Nik is sitting in a chair near the fire. Elijah is sitting in the other chair with Grace in his lap. Kol and i sit on the other sofa, i curl into him just as Aria enters. 

She takes a deep breath, "i think i've solved the mystery of who let Erik out of the crypt."

"Who?" Grace asks. 

"Esther," she replies. All of the Mikaelson's freeze when they hear their mothers name. 

"How do you know?" i ask. 

"She came to me, she warned me. Said we should all back down and let them fix Esther's mistake. She's going to kill us," she replies. 

"Well that's bloody fantastic," Kol retorts sarcastically. Just as he does my phone goes off and i look down to see who it is, smiling slightly when i realise who it is. 

"Who is it?" Bekah asks. 

"No one important," i tell her. 

\-------------

Later that night Kol and i are sat in our room, "who was it really? The text," Kol asks, "and don't say it's not important because i know you better than anyone."

I sigh, "it was someone who might be able to help us with this problem, she wants to meet tonight."

"Are you going to meet her?" he asks. 

"Yeah, i should probably get going anyway." 

"I'll come with," he says. 

I hesitate in bringing him but decide to bring him, he'd probably follow anyway. I send a warning text, if she doesn't want him there then she won't show and we'll meet another time. 

\--------

"So who exactly are we meeting?" Kol asks as we drive out of town. 

I sigh, unsure what to tell him, "i may have left out a small detail about when we took Erik down the first time. You see the witch was......special. Some how she was turned into a vampire except for some reason she was able to keep her powers. I didn't want to say anything before because i didn't know weather i would be able to get in contact with her in time. I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up," i explain.

"Okay," he says sceptically 

After another hour of driving we arrive at an abandoned house. We enter the house and i notice someone just walking out of the shadowed area and into the light. I smile when she sees me and she speeds over to hug me. "It's so good to see you," i tell her. 

"You too," she replies. I turn and notice Kol just staring at us.

"How.....?"


	21. -21-

Luna (P.O.V)

"How....?"

"Kenna?" Kol states in shock. 

Kenna smiles softly, "hi, uncle Kol."

Kol slowly approaches her, when he is right in front of her he wastes no time in pulling her into a hug, "i've missed you," she whispers. 

"I've missed you too," he whispers into her shoulder. They pull away from each other and when they do i notice tears streaming down both of their faces, i smile softly at their reunion. Kenna leads us into another room where we sit. 

"So, what's going on?" Kenna asks. Kol and i share a look before telling her everything that has been going on. When we are done with the story Kenna agrees to help us with both Erik and Esther.

"I can put Erik down easily but Esther might prove to be a slightly bigger problem. She will most likely have the support of quite a few witch spirits so that could make it harder for us," Kenna tells us once we finish telling her what has been going on. 

"Would it be easier if we get Erik out of the way first so we don't have to worry about him while we deal with Esther?" i ask. 

"That would probably be the best idea, i might have to call someone who can help with Esther but let me worry about that," she replies. 

"How exactly are you going to put Erik down?" Kol asks. 

"Same way i did before. You remember how we did it before?" she asks me. 

"Yea, we use your blood to link us to you and then as soon as one of us touches his heart you start the spell, right?" i confirm, she nods. 

"Are you coming back with us?" i ask her. 

"No, i can't risk him seeing me yet," she tells us as she cuts her hand and fills up a small vial with her blood and hands it to us, "take this, tell everyone the plan and make sure they all get some of my blood. Text me when you want to go ahead with the plan, i'll make sure i'm close by." 

Kol and i nod as we start walking out of the house and get into the car. As we are driving i notice that a smile has not left Kol's face since we left Kenna, i smile knowing he is happier as he knows Kenna is alive. 

"How did you know Kenna was alive?" Kol asks. 

"She came to me and Grace when we were trying to take Erik down the first time." 

"How is she even alive?" he questions more to himself than me. 

"It's a long story. She'll tell you once we have dealt with Erik and Esther."

\------------------

Kol and i have just pulled up outside the mansion in the car, i look at him sadly, "don't tell any of them about Kenna yet, it has to be a complete surprise for Erik and we can't risk him finding out before we are ready," i whisper sadly. 

He nods, "i know," he sighs sadly, i know he hates the idea of not telling them that she is alive but we can't risk it. 

We climb out of the car and head inside. Arriving in the living room Grace looks up from her book while she has her head in Elijah's lap. I nod at her telling her that we have Kenna ready. We start to explain the plan to the others, now the only challenge will be getting Erik alone without Esther interfering. "How exactly do we get him on his own?" Finn asks sounding drained.

I think for a minute before the idea hits me, i smirk, "i have an idea, i'll be right back," i speed out not waiting for an answer.

\------------------

Grace (P.O.V)

Luna speeds out of the house without an explanation, i sigh, "she does that a lot. You know, leaving before you get the chance to answer." 

"I've noticed," Kol says amused by his wife.

"What do you think she's planning?" Bekah asks curiously. 

"Well, it's Luna. Always has a plan, always has a way out," i state not even looking up from my book. 

"Always has a way out?" Klaus asks. 

I look up at him and smirk, "yea, there's a reason you never managed to catch her." 

"Yea, about that, how did she always get away?" he asks. 

I laugh and smirk even more, "same way Katherine has. You have no shortage in enemies, Luna has a network of people who either hate you or are running from you. They all look out for each other, warn each other when you're getting close. How do you think Rose, Trevor and i managed to avoid you for 500 years?" 

Klaus put on an expression as if to say 'fair enough'. I glance over at Finn who looks like he's in a deep thought, probably about Kenna. I let a small smile slip onto my face knowing that he will be seeing Kenna soon. I can't help but wonder what Luna is up to now.


	22. -22-

Luna (P.O.V)

"You ready for this?" i ask Kol as we lie in bed. I nervously play with his hand thinking about how we're going after Erik today. 

Kol notices my nervousness and puts his other hand over mine in reassurance, "it'll be okay, this will work." 

"I hope so." 

\----------------

"Hey Aria." 

"Luna. You ready for tonight?" Aria asks.

"Yep, everything is in place including the little....distraction....for Esther," i reply bitting my lip as i hope to God this works. 

"Worried?" 

"Yep," i reply.

Aria breathes out a laugh, "me too." 

I sigh, what am i missing? It seems too easy. "Have you seen Grace?" 

"Yea, she's in the kitchen, i think," she replies smiling. I nod at her as i go to look for Grace. In the kitchen i see Grace with a cup of blood staring at the wall in front of her. 

"You got a minute?" i ask when she looks at me, she nods. 

"What's up?"

"It's just something about tonight seems too easy and there's something we haven't took into account, i just don't know what," i tell her as i pour myself a glass of whiskey. 

She sighs downing the last of her blood, "i know, i've had this feeling that we've missed something all night." 

"What is it? I mean last time he never saw it coming, it was pretty easy to take him down since he had no idea what was happening," i freeze lowering my glass from my lips as i realise what's wrong. "Oh my God, he never saw it coming." 

Grace's eyes widen as she realises what i'm trying to say, we look at each other before rushing to find the others. We find all of them in the living room doing various things until we run into the living room and interrupt the quiet. They look up at us curiously, "what's wrong," Bekah asks frowning. 

Grace and i look at each other and sigh, "we've been trying to figure out what we missed and we did. Last time Erik didn't see it coming, he thought i was alone and even then he knew no one could take him down anyway, he didn't see the witch coming." 

"Yeah...."Bekah trails off not getting the point. 

Aria gasps as she realises what we have, "bloody hell, he didn't see it coming last time but he will this time. He knows what we're going to try and do." 

"Shit," Klaus curses. 

"I think i know how to deal with this," Kol states looking as if he just had an epiphany of some sort, "we just need to tweak the plan slightly." 

\--------------

I close my eyes, breathing quietly as i watch Erik through the trees. Still watching him i purposely step on a twig to get his attention. His head snaps in my direction before i run off back towards the house hoping he follows me. I stop out the back of the house as he comes into view, "well, well if it isn't little Luna," he taunts as the others come into view, he smirks, "still getting others to fight for you i see." 

"Who said they were fighting for me. They're merely here to step in if it doesn't go my way," i reply with a knowing smirk. Erik speeds forward charging at me, i step out of his way at the last second sending him into a wall. 

"You bitch," he states spitting blood out of his mouth. He charges at me again but this time i let him grab me and throw me into a tree. I let out a weak laugh as i get up. He pins me to a tree and is about to stake me when a hand throws him off me. I nod at Kol and Grace as the the others look slightly confused as to who it was that threw him. As he gets up a blurred figure knocks him back down as they speed past him, i smirk as he glares at me. He goes to charge at me but he is pushed back again.

As he is disorientated i nod at Aria who speeds forward and plunges her hand into his chest wrapping her hand around his heart. As soon as she makes contact with his heart he groans and falls to his knees. 

The wind picks up as a ring of fire appears around the two and a figure emerges from the trees with a hood hiding their face. Grey veins spread over Erik as the figure stops in front of him pulling the hood down as she smirks continuing the spell. Erik's face morphs into shock as Kenna stands in front of him chanting the spell. I glance over at the others who are also shocked, yet happy, to see Kenna alive. 

The wind dies down and the ring of fire disappears as Erik's body crumples to the floor and Kenna stops her spell. Kenna looks up to Aria and smiles glancing to the rest of her family, her eyes lingering at her father.


	23. -23-

Kenna (P.O.V)

I glance at the family i haven't seen in a thousand years, i smile in relief knowing that we have the chance to be a family again. I look to Luna and nod as we walk towards the family, my eyes fixing on my father. Luna heads straight for Kol and stops close beside him. I stop right in front of my father who has tears running down his face. He raises a hand to my cheek and rubs it with his thumb as he hold my face in his hand. I smile covering his hand with mine and letting a choked sob. He instantly pulls me into a hug, tears drop into my shoulder as i close my eyes.

"I missed you, papa," i whispered into his shoulder.

"I missed you too," he whispers back. I pull away from him to look at the others, Luna smiles as she lays her head on Kol's chest as he also smiles at the reunion. The others look at us confused yet happy as they watch us.

"We should head inside," Grace states breaking the silence. Luna and Kol grab Erik bringing him inside. They disappear to the basement before they come back and sit on the sofa, Luna curls into Kol as he wraps his arm around her. Grace sits down on Elijah's lap, Rebekah and Klaus sit on the other sofa and my father and i sit close to each other.

Kol looks at me curiously, "so now can you explain how the bloody hell you're alive?"

I laugh at his bluntness, "I don't really know the specifics of how i'm alive but it's simple, well to anyone who already knows of her, Dahlia brought me back."

I watch the confusion spread through the room. My father tenses at the name having already known of her. "Who?" Rebekah asks.

I look to my father, "you want to explain this one?"

He nods taking a deep breath, "Dahlia is mother's sister."

"She has a sister?" Elijah asks confused not having heard of her before.

"Yes, long story short, when mother married father Dahlia was angry at her for leaving her behind. Problem was, mother could not have children. So she went to Dahlia and asked her to perform a fertility spell and she did. However, it came at a price. Dahlia demanded that she have the first born child of every generation. You see our oldest sister, Freya, did not die, she was taken by Dahlia as payment for the spell," he replies. Confusion and shock fill the room.

"So that's where you've been for a thousand years, with Dahlia?" Nik asks after he's absorbed the information.

"Well not exactly. You see in order to stay young and alive Dahlia cast a spell that put us into a deep sleep and once every hundred years we awake for one year. In 1477 Dahlia wanted to see if there was a way to turn a witch into a vampire without losing their powers. She turned me but i cast a spell that made it look like it did not work and then i ran, i haven't seen her since," i explain to them.

I spend the rest of the night explaining everything that had happened over the last thousand years before we all head to bed.

\-------------

The next morning i wake up to my lovely friends Grace and Luna pouring a cup of water on my face. I glare up at them, "really?"

They giggle as i roll my eyes and climb out of bed, "you wouldn't wake up so...." Grace explains trying to calm her laughs. I shake my head playfully and head into the shower.

After my shower i head downstairs to find my family in the living room, "morning." Each of them mutter a morning as i sit down next to my father not wanting to be away from him.

"So i hate to ruin the morning but are we going to discuss Esther?" Grace asks as she drops down on Elijah's lap.

Nik sighs heavily, "what are we actually doing about her?"

I look to Luna who nods, "she's going to strike soon. She's creating an indestructible weapon and linking you all. So with one comes all, one dies and so do the rest of you."

"How do you know?" Kol asks.

"Long story," i reply waving off the question. "As for what we're going to do about her; well, i have someone who can help, she's on her way. She'll be here in about three days."

"Who is she?" Elijah asks as he and Grace cuddle closer together.

"An old friend, she's a witch," i reply. Quickly, we all fall into a comfortable silence.

\-------------

"You okay?" i ask my father later on as we sit in the house alone. The others all went out to hunt leaving us alone in the house. He looks up putting on a smile and beckons for me to join him on the couch.

"Come."

I walk to him and sit down beside him. Instantly he pulls me into his side and leans his head on top on mine. "I missed you," he whispers.

I smile up at him, "i missed you too. I hated that i couldn't come to you, i wanted to make sure that Dahlia had no reason to come after you," i whisper back. I remember all those times i was so close to them yet i couldn't actually talk to them. I spent centuries just watching and hoping that Dahlia never went after them.

"I love you, papa."


	24. -24-

3rd Person (P.O.V)

In a small abandoned church on the edge of town Stefan, Damon, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie stand with Esther plotting the death of the originals. "How are you going to kill them? I mean the last of the white oak was used to kill Mikael," Elena asks the witch.

Esther smiles pulling out a white oak steak, "i managed to find another."

"That still leaves a problem, the stake will burn as soon as it is used," Bonnie states.

"That's why we are making it indestructible, if i bind the weapon to one of those Gilbert rings then it won't burn and you will have the opportunity to kill all of my children." Esther drops both the ring and stake into a bowl and begins chanting. Once it is over the stake is left with a grey vine wrapping around it. She takes it in her hand, "i will hold on to this until the full moon. I need to channel the full moon in order to weaken all of them." With that said she leaves the group alone in the church.

"Finally, we're going to be rid of them," Elena states happily which makes Caroline scoff at her.

"We don't exactly have to kill them Elena. They haven't bothered us since Mikael was killed," she states as something inside her makes her feel bad for trying to kill them.

"Yes we do. They're evil and bad," Elena whines like a child. The other four people in the room all share a look and roll their eyes at her pettiness.

"Sure Elena, whatever you say," Damon states sarcastically.

"Well i'm going home now so...." Caroline states as she heads towards the door.

\-------------

At home Caroline sits reading a book when someone knocks at the door. She sighs heading to the door wondering why someone is here this late. She answers the door to see Luna Salvatore and a dark haired girl she hasn't seen before. "Can i help you?"

"It's not us who needs help," Luna states with a smile.

"May we come in?" the girl Caroline doesn't recognise asks. Caroline hesitates, should she trust them? She hesitates due to how close Luna is to the Mikaelsons, but even then, her stomach twists at the thought of not trusting them, more the girl than Luna. There's something inside her that is telling her to trust this girl and she doesn't know why. After a moment of silence she hesitantly invites them in.

"Why are you here?" Caroline asks as they get to the living room and sit down.

"To help you," Luna replies which makes Caroline look at her confused. She looks to the other girl narrowing her eyes. There's something familiar about her.

"My name is Kenna Mikaelson," Kenna states noticing the look Caroline has on her face.

"Mikaelson?"

"Yes. Finn is my father making Klaus my uncle," Kenna replies. "Tell me Caroline, do you ever feel as though you are missing something, like a part of you is missing?"

Caroline hesitates, she's always felt as though something was missing from her life. Slowly she nods her head. Kenna smiles kindly before reaching forward and muttering a spell. Caroline instantly drops down unconscious, "think this is going to work?" Luna asks.

"I hope so," Kenna replies looking to the unconscious Caroline on the couch. Minutes later Caroline throws herself up with a gasp. "Caroline?"

"Kenna," she smiles widely, "i remember."

Flashback

"Caroline," a male voice calls, "come on my love, wake up."

Caroline blinks her eyes open, shifting in the bed to see her husband above her, "morning." He smiles leaning down to kiss his wife, she smiles adoringly back at him. "When are we meeting your mother?" she asks sitting up.

"Soon," he replies. She stares at him before crashing her lips to his, instantly he pushes her back so he is above her as she lies down, "i love you."

"I love you too, Niklaus."

End Flashback

"She took my memories," Caroline states more to herself than anyone else. Kenna smiles at her before Caroline pulls her into a hug, "thank you."

"We have to get their memories back too. You have to," Kenna states as they pull away from each other.

"But how?" Caroline asks.

"There was a loophole in the spell that took your memories. Short version is; you have to kiss him," Luna replies.

"Well that seems easy enough."


	25. -25-

Luna (P.O.V)

"Where have you been?" Kol asks as i throw myself onto the bed beside him. After getting Caroline's memories back i left her and Kenna to catch up. I quickly get closer to Kol to lie my head on his bare chest, instantly he begins playing with my hair. 

"Out with Kenna, you know catching up more...." i reply to him. 

"Do you have any idea how much i love you?" he whispers gently causing me to smile happily. 

"About as much as i love you?" i reply smirking, i look up to see Kol smiling lovingly down at me so i quickly lean up to kiss him. 

"Seriously, i love you." 

"I love you too."

\-------------

"Okay, i'll see you in 5," i tell Caroline over the phone. She's decided to talk to Nik and get their memories back before we go up against Esther. 

"Who was that?" Kol asks from the bathroom door as he stands in his towel. I shamelessly rake my eyes over his body silently wishing that his towel would fall down. "Like what you see?"

I smirk amused, "of course i do, why else would i have married you?" He chuckles before moving to the set of drawers to get ready. "To answer your previous question, that was a friend of mine. She's coming here...." i get cut off my the door bell, "that's her." I speed down the stairs to get to the door before anyone else does and Kol follows.

"Hey," i greet as i open the door to reveal Caroline. 

"Hi, Kenna said she'll be back in a few hours, she had something she had to do," she replies as i move to let her through the door. I guide her towards the empty living room before turning to her, "wait here, i'll gather the others." She nods and sits down on one of the sofas. I turn and nod for Kol to follow me out of the room, he raises an eyebrow in curiosity. 

"It's okay. You can trust her," i simply tell him before heading up the stairs. 

"Why?"

"You'll find out in a minute," i reply as we come to a stop at Elijah's room. I walk in without even knocking not caring what could be happening. As we enter Grace groans annoyed at the interruption. Both her and Elijah glare at us as we walk further in. "We need you down stairs," i tell them as Grace pulls herself off of Elijah's lap. Kol and i leave to find Finn, Aria, Rebekah and Nik. Luckily we find them all in the same room. "We need you four down stairs, it's urgent." 

The two of us speed down stairs back into the living room where Caroline is still waiting, "they're coming now." 

"What...." Nik trails off confused as he enters the room and spots Caroline. 

"Why is she here?" Bekah asks bluntly with narrowed eyes. I nod at Caroline who stands up nervously, "she's here to help," i tell them. I glance at Caroline one more time before she slowly walks until she is right in front of Nik. Without saying anything she kisses him causing him to be surprised for a moment before kissing back. I look around the room to see all of the originals looking surprised and then confused as the spell breaks. Caroline and Nik break apart staring at each other with adoration. 

"Caroline," Nik mutters happily as he realises his wife was right in front of him before pulling her lips back to his. 

"Come on Nik, we want to see her too," Rebekah complains with a wide smile. Nik sighs before pulling away and allowing his sister to pull his wife away and into a hug. "We have to spend a day to catch up soon. You, me, Grace, Kenna, Aria and Luna," Rebekah tells Caroline excitedly. "No boys allowed. Girls night," she adds sending the boys a warning glare causing Aria, Grace and i to share an amused look.


	26. -26-

Kenna (P.O.V)

"Right so it's agreed. They stay here," Nik states to Kol and Elijah. Luna, Grace and Caroline watch on slightly amused. "Yes, it will be safer if they stay," Kol adds. I look to Luna, who is beside me, in amusement. 

"I love how they're talking about us like we're not even here," Luna comments. 

"Yeah....they do realise we won't listen to them, right? We're not staying here while they face Esther," Grace adds.

Caroline claps her hands to get their attention, they stop and look to her. "Okay. One, stop talking about us like we're not in the room. Two, you can't stop us from being there. Three, what makes you think we'll listen to you guys anyway?"

All three huff and sigh while we continue to watch amused. Suddenly, my smile drops as i sense someone powerful near by. "Kenna? What's wrong?" Luna asks causing all attention to shift to me. 

"She's close," i whisper concentrating on the power as i try to see how far out she was.

"How close?" Grace asks. Instead of answering i get up walking to the front door and walking out into the front yard. I turn back to face my family and before i can say anything i sense her behind me. 

"Mother," Rebekah whispers. 

"Children," she addresses. She must have only just realised Caroline was with us as she greets her slightly surprised, "Caroline."

"Esther," she spits in return grabbing her husbands hand in comfort. I look to my father smiling before turning back around. 

"Kenna?" Esther questions shocked by my presence. A smirk slips onto my face as i look to her, "did you miss me?" i tease. 

She ignores my question as she addresses all of us, " i have spent a thousand years on the other side. I watched all of you become the monsters you are today and i can't allow this to go on any longer." She clicks her fingers and about twenty vampires appear around us. The blank look in their eyes make it obvious she had a spell controlling them. I remain unbothered by them as Esther babbles on about the other side and how she has to do this. To the left i spot Damon and Stefan Salvatore watching on too. I glance back to Luna who is watching them too. 

A figure suddenly blurring towards me snaps he back to reality. Quickly, i plunge my hand into their chest ripping their heart out and carelessly throwing it to the ground. I glance to Esther as if to say 'really?'. She sighs irritated and motions for the others to attack too. All vampires blur towards us in an effort to overpower us.

During the fight a blur speeds around the area and one by one Esther's vampires drop until there is only one left. I wave my hand and the last vampire jerks, his neck snapping. "Well, that was pathetic Esther. They barely lasted two minutes," Aria taunts when she comes to a stop by my side. I look to her with a questioning glance to which she nods. 

"Aria." 

"Esther. Lovely to see you," Aria replies sarcastically. A familiar blonde enters the area causing a smirk to break out on my face. I slip away greeting the blonde in a hug.


	27. -27-

Kenna (P.O.V)

As we slip out of the hug and head back towards Esther i notice the confused expressions on the others faces causing me to nod in reassurance. "Esther, you remember Freya, don't you?" i ask mockingly, she raises an eyebrow in reply. "Ah, my apologies. You do remember your daughter, don't you?" 

She glances to Freya with a unknown emotion in her eyes, "it's not possible," she denies. 

"Of course it is. I'm here after all and i spent a long time with Dahlia too."

She begins to deny it once again when Freya speaks up, "just accept it, Mother," she spits. 

"It does not matter," Esther whispers before raising her arm. A ring of fire ignites around us as Esther begins a spell which causes each of the originals to drop in pain. Freya and i share a look before muttering a spell, counteracting Esther's. The fire disappears causing Esther to look at us in rage. Before she can breathe out another word Stefan and Damon grab her arms pulling them back to restrain her, Luna looks up from Kol who is still recovering from the spell and speeds towards her. Not even a second later Luna turns from Esther with her heart in her hand as Esther drops down dead. 

When i look behind me i notice each of my family members are all recovered from the spell and are staring at Luna surprised. "Pretty sure you're gonna want this," Damon states from behind me causing me to turn to him. He holds out the white oak stake that Esther made for me to take. I take it in my hand as we all head inside. 

"We should probably destroy this," i comment as we all enter the living room. "Yes we should. But shouldn't we use it to kill the desiccated original in our basement first?" Grace reminds us. 

"Yeah we should. Luna?" i ask holding the stake out for her to take. She grabs it from my hand and walks towards the basement with Kol following. As i glance around i notice that Freya has moved and is now hugging my father causing me to smile at the sight. 

"So we should probably explain, shouldn't we," i comment. "Yes we should but first...." Luna states entering the room again, holding the stake for me to take. I take the stake throwing it into the fire, Freya and i both mutter the same spell which causes the stake to explode into flames. 

"Right, first of all, as you heard this is Freya, your eldest sister. As for how she's here, well you know Dahlia took both of us. A few centuries back Freya was the one who helped me escape from Dahlia," i explain before looking to Luna to continue. 

"As for those two," she motions to her uncle and father, "well, while we were dealing with Erik i had them keep Esther busy and then had them go along with her plan while also having our own plan, which you just saw." 

"Any questions," i ask with an amused smile. Nik speaks up for the first time, "no, that pretty much explains it."


	28. -28-

Luna (P.O.V)

A day after killing both Erik and Esther i decide to head to my fathers. He and Stefan had spent a couple hours with us last night before the went home. The whole time i made sure that my father and Kol weren't alone with each other since i really didn't want to have that conversation since my father is Kol's father-in-law. Nik seemed happy to have Stefan, his best friend, back. Who knew Nik was capable of having friends? "Dad?" i call as i enter.

"In here," i hear my father call back. I follow his voice to the living room where i find him with a glass of bourbon. When i enter he quickly greets me with a hug before i move to get my own glass of bourbon. "So how annoying was Elena," i ask curious to know how she reacted to everything that had happened.

"Very. I left and let Stefan deal with her," he replies with a smirk.

"Poor uncle Stef," i comment. "Hello Kol," i call when i notice him speed past behind my father. He comes to a stop behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. As soon as Kol kisses my neck i see my father pull a face and go onto 'protective father mode'. "Don't even think about it," i comment before my father can open his mouth.

"Come on, i was only going to threaten to find a way to kill him if he hurts you," he replies smirking. I roll my eyes at him before turning to my husband and kissing him, "i love you," i tell him once we break apart.

"I love you too."

"So Freya got back to me on that spell. It worked, she got a location," he tells me, i smile and turn back to my father. "We've got to go," i tell him.

My father raises an eyebrow, "where."

"To find someone. Finn's ex or not ex, Sage," i reply wondering what exactly their relationship status is.

"They were together until Nik shoved a dagger through Finn's heart," Kol adds. "We should go," i state moving to kiss my father on his cheek. Kol and i both head out of the house and into the car to find Sage. Before we pull away i notice Stefan and Rebekah show up together, seconds later Bekah has her tongue down his throat. I smirk before sticking my head out of the car and whistling, "you two gonna come up for some air?"

The both pull away looking at me, in perfect unison they roll their eyes and put their fingers up at me causing me to giggle in amusement before finally pulling away from the boarding house.

"So where exactly is Sage?" I ask Kol as we drive out of Mystic Falls.

"In a town a couple of miles away from here," he replies with a smile.

\----------

"Okay, according to Freya, this should be it," Kol comments as we approach a small farm house on the outskirts of the town. "Well let's go find out then," i reply as we reach the porch. Kol and i share a look before i ring the doorbell. We wait patiently as someone approaches the door. When the door opens we see a familiar red-headed girl looking at us with a clear expression of shock mostly directed to Kol.

"Hello Sage," Kol greets with a smirk. Sage rolls her eyes, "what are you doing here Kol?"

"We're here to reunite you with your lost lover," Kol tells her with a teasing tone.

"What are you talking about?"

"Finn. You know your ex from like 900 years ago," i reply smirking.

She opens her mouth to reply but she can't seem to speak. "By the way, this is Luna. My Wife," Kol states much to Sage's shock.

"Are you serious?" she finally asks.

"About which part?" i ask.

"Both."

"Yes. Kol is my husband and Finn has been undaggered," i reply.

"So lets go," my husband retorts pulling Sage out of the house and towards the car.

\----------

"So Mikael's really dead?" Sage asks when we've finished telling her everything that has happened over the last few months.

"Yep. He is a pile of ashes now," i reply with a smile as we pull into the driveway of Mikaelson Mansion. The three of us climb out of the car and head into the mansion.

"Finn," Kol yells when we get inside. We hear the patter of feet coming down the stairs, when we look up we see Finn frozen staring at Sage. Without wasting a second Sage speeds up the stairs so she's in front of him. Not even a second later their lips are connected. I look up to Kol who is standing with his arms around my waist and share a smile before he leans down and our lips meet.

Later in the evening Kol is in the shower while i am on our bed reading when Grace bursts in dragging Rebekah, Caroline and Aria along behind her, i raise my eyebrows at them as Grace is almost bursting with excitement. I smile realising why as Grace sits down on my bed. "Okay so what is it?" Aria asks amused by Grace's behaviour.

"Okay, so this morning Elijah and i decided to go out, you know to get out of the house for a while. Anyway, we went to the Grill for food and some drinks and then we went to the park. So we were walking when suddenly i look to my right to see Elijah down on one knee asking me to marry him," she explains quickly and excitedly. Aria and i share a glance being the only two that knew this was happening while Rebekah and Caroline squeal in delight and happiness. Before we can get a word out Caroline, Rebekah and Grace quickly begin discussing wedding plans.

\----------

It's funny to think that not so long ago Grace and i were terrified of facing the originals and now i was back with my husband and Grace was engaged. I never thought i would be happy again after that day in 1919 and now i am, we all are. Kol and i were talking of going on a trip around the world. We could go anywhere, France, Italy, England, anywhere we wanted. We were free, no more running.

Grace and Elijah were engaged and planning their wedding. They were thinking about having it sometime in Winter, they wanted a snow wedding. As for where....well that was a work in progress, they have too many choices and can't decide.

Caroline and Nik wanted to get remarried sometime in the future. They'd spent a thousand years apart and refused to spend anymore. Nothing will separate them again.

Finn, Sage and Kenna have been getting along great. After many betrayals, fights and tragedies they all found their way back to each other. Finn had spent a long time after he was turned mourning Kenna and longing to have her back. Now he did. He has Sage again too, nine hundred years later. They all have each other.

Rebekah and Stefan rekindled their love from the twenties. Bekah's finally happy and is with a man Nik approves of and Stefan found someone who loves him unconditionally. There's not a doppelganger in sight.

My father is finally over Katherine and has found a girl he loves. One night he bumped into an ex of his from the 40s and they got talking again. Charlotte is a lovely girl, she's perfect for him.

Freya's finally living her life again. Dahlia was killed a few years back and now she was free. After wanting to know her family for a thousand years she finally can. She's the happiest she's been in a long time.

And Aria, well she's spent the last thousand years looking after her family so she didn't usually have time for a relationship in the past. With Mikael, Esther and Erik out of the way she has more time to herself. She recently met someone called Nathan Jones at the Grill. He's a vampire, about 700 years old. The hit it off straight away.

Everything was....good. There was no threats in sight. No judgemental witches. No dopplegangers. Finally we were all at peace, there was no lurking dangers waiting around the corners for us. We were safe, for now. I'm sure something will crop up eventually. But we'll deal with it, together. As a Family.


End file.
